Matrimonio
by MarisaHearts
Summary: Los días eran hermosos, bellos a su lado… Pero… No todo es perfecto ¿Verdad?
1. 1

**Matrimonio**

**-Kiane-**

_Los días eran hermosos, bellos a su lado… Pero… No todo es perfecto ¿Verdad?_

_(_)_

**1**

Era un día de otoño cuando se culminó aquella unión de dos almas que estaban destinadas la una de la otra.

Aquellas almas, conociéndose desde la preparatoria, habían tenido cierta conexión que los atraía a ambos. Siempre se les encontraba juntos, platicando, caminando hacia sus casas, o estudiando para un examen difícil.

Sus amigos comenzaban, pasados varios meses, a molestarlos. Que si se gustaban entre sí o cualquier otra cosa que los expusiera, a lo que ambos negaban rotundamente.

La chica, una joven de cabellos castaño oscuro y de ojos amatista llamada Diane, siempre decía que no podría haber algo entre ellos ya que eran solo amigos y se llevaban bastante bien, y que le agradaba bastante King, el chico con el cual siempre se juntaba.

King, o más bien, Harlequin –su verdadero nombre-, le encantaba estar con Diane, su mejor amiga, siempre pasaba ratos llenos de emoción y risas a donde fueran, y este chico de ojos y cabellos castaño claro no se había dado cuenta de que cayó irremediablemente enamorado de ella en cuanto los ojos de ambos chocaron hace muchos meses atrás. Claro que le dolía escuchar de la boca de Diane que solo eran amigos, aunque, algo en su interior le decía lo contrario, más no escuchaba a aquella vocecita, la cual creía que era una de sus alucinaciones.

Ban, un chico alto y albino de ojos rojos, le decía de manera burlesca y otras veces seria –raro en él- que Diane si lo quería, solo que era tan despistada para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero que tarde o temprano, estos terminarían por llegar al joven castaño.

Meliodas, su segundo mejor amigo, comentaba que no perdiera las esperanzas en aquella chica, porque él el autonombrado "Capitán" siempre daba en el clavo.

Escanor, siempre a disposición de sus amigos, animaba a King a dejarle poemas o cartas en el casillero de Diane, pero éste se negaba alegando que no quería parecer acosador ante la chica.

Y Gowther, solo contemplaba a sus mejores amigos habar sobre cómo llamar más la atención de la fémina, y él solo escuchaba. No entendía muy bien eso del amor, ya que nunca lo había experimentado en su vida y esperaba no hacerlo ya que le parecía algo complicado.

Así fue pasando el tiempo, hasta que se graduaron y entraron a la universidad. Harlequin se separó de sus amigos, ya que éstos decidieron irse mejor a otras universidades donde les parecía buena idea estudiar lo que les apasionaba. Sin embargo, los únicos que quedaron fueron Ban y él en la misma escuela cursando diferentes carreras.

Diane igualmente entró a la misma universidad que ambos, para estudiar biología, algunas de sus amigas decidieron tomar caminos separados, pero prometiendo verse de vez en cuando o en las vacaciones.

Ahí está, que, con el pasar del tiempo, King y Diane seguían siendo buenos amigos aunque realmente ambos no lo quisieran así… Y no fue hasta su graduación que los sentimientos de ambos por fin salieron a la luz.

Comenzaron una linda relación, y todos sus amigos los apoyaban incondicionalmente.

Aquella pareja se veía realmente adorable cuando paseaban de la mano.

Y, cuatro años después ambos decidieron que competirían sus vidas en matrimonio…

Y aquí se encontraban, una linda pareja frente al altar, tomados de la mano. Las amigas de Diane, como damas de honor, tenían lágrimas en los ojos por aquella bella unión, mientras tanto los amigos del novio tenían unas miradas de orgullo pintadas en su rostro.

Finalmente el esperado beso se hizo llegar y con pétalos de rosas y hojas otoñales se dio por concluida aquella unión sagrada. King y Diane se sentían llenos de alegría ya que por fin podían estar juntos como marido y mujer, hasta que la muerte los separe… ¿O quizás…no?

Después de la ceremonia todos se dirigieron a donde sería el salón de la fiesta, para celebrar a los recién casados.

Los mejores amigos de King se la querían pasar en grande, más que nada Ban, ya que disfrutaba de beber alcohol hasta el amanecer, a pesar de las réplicas de su pequeña novia rubia.

Diane estaba embriagada de felicidad. Finalmente podía ser feliz con la persona que amó durante toda su adolescencia y adultez. Aquella mujer de ojos brillantes y violetas veía embelesada al que ahora era su esposo, se sentía tan dichosa de tenerlo a su lado, y esperaba que aquello durara para siempre y que su amor nunca se extinguiera.

Lo amaba, amaba profundamente a aquel muchacho de ojos color miel que le robó su primer aliento en la preparatoria. Jamás se arrepentiría de haberlo conocido.

Sabía, de antemano que un matrimonio no sería tan sencillo y sus padres claramente se lo dijeron, tendría que pasar duras pruebas y que su amor no muera en el transcurso del tiempo.

Diane tenía un sueño, uno en el cual estaban ella y Harlequin en medio de un campo de flores y detrás de ellos dos hermosos niños correteando por ahí sonrientes.

Soltó un suspiro que a su esposo no pasó desapercibido.

— ¿Pasa algo, cariño?

Al voltear su mirada con la amielada, siente de inmediato como su corazón late frenéticamente y un extenso sonrojo cubre sus mejillas.

—No, nada en absoluto… Sólo, solo pensaba en el futuro… —Contesta la castaña con una mirada brillosa, a la cual para King fue lo más hermoso que pudo contemplar.

—No te preocupes ambos sabremos cómo enfrentarlo… Juntos— Dicho esto la tomó de la mano y, regalándole una mirada cargada de convicción y amor se apoderó de sus labios a lo cual Diane no rechistó en absoluto. Y los aplausos de las personas no se hicieron esperar.

Y quién diría, que más tarde el sueño de Diane, cada vez más se haría lejano.

(_)

Nueva historia Kiane.

Habrá un poco de drama, a ver qué tal lo manejo xd

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo

uwu


	2. 2

**2**

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde aquella unión, seis meses en los cuales Diane y King se sentían en las nubes. Sentían aquella dicha de haberse podido unir en matrimonio finalmente.

Ambos decidieron irse a vivir un poco a las afueras de la ciudad, ya que a ambos les llamaba mucho la naturaleza, y amaban la fresca brisa que golpeaba las hierbas.

Al principio ambos se sentían un tanto temerosos de cómo podrían manejar, ellos dos, un hogar. Se requería atención en varias cosas, como: lavar la ropa, los trastes, barrer y trapear, hacer la comida, etcétera.

Por un momento Diane creía que ella tendría que hacer todo eso, ya que era mujer, y siempre había visto que su madre hacía todo en el hogar, y su padre siempre estaba en el trabajo.

Grande fue la sorpresa de la castaña, cuando vio como King la ayudaba en las labores del hogar, y también en pagar los servicios de luz, agua, teléfono e internet.

A Diane se le hacía muy lindo aquel gesto de él, y sus preocupaciones no duraron mucho, ya que Harlequin seguía apoyándola en todo lo que hiciera falta en aquella casa.

Los amigos de ambos iban a visitarlos cada que podían, ya que éstos igualmente trabajaban. Bromeaban entre ellos en pequeñas reuniones que hacían, aunque a veces si se pasaban de copas, más que nada los amigos del de ojos amielados. Simplemente las novias se los llevaban con ellos y pedían disculpas a los recién casados.

A veces, cuando todos se iban, se generaba un enorme silencio en la casa. Y, es que, a ambos les encantaba estar con sus amigos y reír a carcajadas hasta que le estómago les doliera. Pero ya no más, ya eran adultos responsables, los cuales ya tenían prácticamente sus vidas hechas, unos trabajaban y otros se iban de viaje quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Si… La vida adulta pareciera ser complicada.

—Amor… ¿Estás despierta?— Habló King, en medio de la noche a su esposa mientras sus brazos se mantenían entrelazados en el abdomen de Diane.

—Si, ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

—No. No he podido conciliar el sueño.

—¿Te preocupa algo?— Diane siempre tan directa, esa era una de las cosas que a King le asustaba y gustaba de ella. A veces sentía que su esposa podía leerle la mente.

—S-si. No he dejado de pensar en el hecho de que ambos crecimos tan rápido, tanto, que hasta parece que lo que vivimos en la preparatoria, ahora solo sea un lindo recuerdo en mi memoria.

A Diane se le aguaron sus ojos ante las palabras de su amado, pero amaba esas veces cuando King se ponía así de nostálgico y algo sentimental.

Y, aclarándose la garganta, la fémina contestó:

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero así es la vida, creces para aprender. Aunque queramos, no podremos quedarnos para siempre como adolescentes. Y, honestamente, ya me estoy haciendo a la idea de que solo serán bellos recuerdos.

—"Que jamás podrán volver"— aquello solamente lo pensaron ambos, al mismo tiempo, mientras lágrimas silenciosas se colaban en los ojos de ambos.

Pero debían de afrontar las cosas ahora y seguir con sus vidas, ahora mismo eran un matrimonio y debían de sacarlo adelante. No sería fácil, pero vale la pena si estás con la persona que amas.

De un momento a otro King, ágilmente, movió a Diane de tal forma que quedará encima de él. Ambos quedaron viéndose a los ojos, profundamente, sonrojándose en el acto. Aún con el pasar de los años, sus corazones latían desenfrenadamente al tacto de sus pieles, y sentían cono si una corriente eléctrica pasara pos sus cuerpos.

Y, juntando más sus rostros, entre lágrimas secas, y sintiendo el pulso cardiaco más que acelerado, se fundieron en un beso de amor y pasión.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, las prendas de ambos habían desaparecido, y entre besos y caricias se decían todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Aquella noche ambos entendieron que, aunque crecer sea doloroso, tenían que seguir adelante, cueste lo que cueste.

(…)

Y, aquí el capítulo dos de esta historia.

.Estuvo bastante corto, por falta de inspiración, una enorme disculpa por eso unu

Igualmente espero que, al menos, lo hayan disfrutado.

uwu


	3. 3

**3**

Pasaron dos meses más, y las cosas iban un poco mejor.

King y Diane hacían las tareas del hogar sin problema alguno. Algunas veces parecía que Diane estaba demasiado cansada para hacer algo, pero siempre contaba con la ayuda de su esposo.

Amaba demasiado a Harlequin, sentía que sin él, a su lado, se desmoronaba. Por eso le agradecía tanto el siempre estar con ella.

Un día, a Diane le apareció una idea por su cabeza, tal vez lo pensó cuando hacían _eso_, pero no lo volvió a hacer, ni siquiera lo quiso mencionar, no sabía que pesaba King de aquello.

Lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Diane era la posibilidad de tener hijos. Ella soñaba con tener dos retoños, una niña parecida a su padre y un niño parecido a ella. Sonreía de felicidad con el solo hecho de pensar en ello.

Ya que estaba casada, tal vez podría existir la posibilidad de tener un bebé…

— ¡Ay, pero que estoy pensando!—Expresó, con la cara completamente roja. Al mismo tiempo exaltando a su esposo. Ambos estaban comiendo tranquilos hasta que los pensamientos de Diane asaltaron a su cabeza.

—Diane, amor, ¿sucede algo?—Preguntó King, un poco preocupado y curioso.

—N-no, es nada, amorcito. No te preocupes.—Forzó una sonrisa mientras sujetaba su cabeza con su mano. Si King no la conociera de años atrás, pensaría que no pasaba nada, pero, no era así, y sabía que sucedía algo en esa cabeza castaña suya.

—Amor, si ocurre algo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? No tienes por qué guardarte todo. —King le dio una pequeña sonrisa, en señal de apoyo. Diane solo s ele quedó viendo, si decirle o no. Hace mucho que no hablaban del tema, y creía que él no quería tener hijos, como ella.—Lo que pasa es que…

— ¿Si? Vamos amor, ni que fuera a morderte…

—He estado pensando…

— ¿Pensando que cosas, corazón?

—Pensadoenlaposibilidaddetenerhijos—lo dijo tan rápido que King parpadeó varias veces sin captar lo que dijo su esposa.

—Perdón, amor, o entendí lo que dijiste ¿Podrías repetirlo?

Diane se moría de la vergüenza, pero tenía que decirlo, si no, jamás iba a suceder.

—Que, he estado pensando en la posibilidad de tener…Hijos.

Cuando la escuchó, King quedó en blanco. Sin saber que decir.

Hijos

¿Hijos?

¿Se sentía listo?

¿Estaba preparado para esa gran responsabilidad?

King la miró a los ojos, viendo en ellos el miedo y la incertidumbre que habitaba en ella.

No negaba que había pensado en aquello, más no iba a decir nada, porque pensaba que, diciéndolo, presionaría a Diane, y no quería eso para ella, no la iba a asustar. Cría que ella era la que no quería tener unos pequeños, sangre de ambos. Pero ahora, tal vez su sueño se cumpla.

Pero sabía que Diane siempre había su amor, hasta su apoyo.

— ¿King? Cariño, me estas asustando. Sabes, perdón por molestarte con eso, no… no lo volveré a mencionar si no quieres. —Los ojos amatista comenzaron a inundarse poco a poco. Tal vez King no quería tenerlos y ella tenía que quedarse así. Hasta que Harlequin habló finalmente.

—Me gusta la idea, Diane.

"¿Qué?"

— ¿Cómo, King?

El castaño soltó una risita. Su esposa era tan adorable así.

—Decía, que me agrada la idea de tener una familia contigo.

Diane no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, se sentía en las nubes, una burbuja de felicidad estaba atravesando todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza sin control.

—King… ¡Entonces, no perdamos el tiempo!

—¿Diane?—A veces olvidaba lo alegre y explosiva que era su esposa..

—Diane, espera, hoy no sé si sea posible, ya que abos tenemos trabajo, corazón. Si quieres en la noche, que ambos lleguemos aquí. Paso a recogerte como siempre ¿T-te parece?

De pronto King se puso sumamente nervioso, como en su noche de bodas, pero ya llevaban bastante tiempo juntos y era muy normal en una pareja casada. Solo tendrían que ver las cosas para el bebé, ahorrar, y… ¡Ya, King! ¡Contrólate! Primero, lo primero.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tienes razón. Llegaremos tarde si hacemos eso, además—la castaña vio el reloj de la pared— ¡Mierda! Se hace tarde ¡Amor, ya casi es hora de irnos! ¿Entonces te veo en mi trabajo, a la salida?

—S-sí, Diane trata de centrarte ahora. Después, ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros dos, _solos_.

Extrañamente, ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica de deseo abordar su cuerpo lentamente. Los ojos de ambos brillaban y, sin pensarlo, se atacaron, a besos.

Era un momento muy pasional, besos y caricias habían. En el cuello, labios y cara. No pudieron evitarlo, ambos sentían la necesidad de unirse, como no lo habían hecho desde hace dos semanas por el maldito trabajo. Pero no era el momento para ello, el lugar sí, pero ambos tenían responsabilidades que cumplir. Y, con todo el dolor de su corazón, King se separó como pudo.

—Amor, se nos hace tarde, a ambos. —La miraba con los ojos cargados de deseo pero, tenia, más bien, debía controlarse.

—T-tienes razón. Aunque, no me hubiera molestado si lo hacíamos aquí…—Dijo inocente la castaña, agarrando una de sus coletas y dándole vueltas con uno de sus finos dedos.

— ¡Diane! Ya, vámonos. —Salió de ahí, no quería verla a la cara y que notara el notorio sonrojo en su rostro, sumando a la enorme erección que tenía bajo su pantalón. Debería de calmarse camino al trabajo y no dejar que su esposa lo provocara ahora mismo.

Ya, ambos instalados en el carro del de ojos miel, se dirigieron a sus trabajos designados.

—Ya, amor perdón por provocarte así. Es que verte de ese modo tan varonil…—Se acercó a la oreja de King, aprovechando que había un semáforo en alto y dijo con una voz sensual: —Me excita…

"Me lleva con esta mujer, apenas que acababa de enfriarme"

—D-Diane… No tientes al diablo. —La miró profundo, a ver si con eso guardaba la compostura. Y funcionó.

—Perdón, amor. Ah, mira, ya está en verde. —King, enseguida aceleró. Se sentía un poco nervioso de que no se le bajara a tiempo su excitación y llegar así al trabajo. Pero, no debía de preocuparse, primero dejaría a su esposa y después él se iría. Y, llegando a la casa, tomaría cartas en el asunto con esa mujer que lo volvía loco.

Llegaron al trabajo de Diane, ésta se bajó del auto, no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a su marido.

—Nos vemos al rato, mon cherié. —Y, guiñándole un ojo, salió. Parecía que daba saltitos al caminar. De verdad, que King no dejaba de amarla.

—Ay, amor, te amo demasiado.

Y, así, King se fue directo al trabajo. Pensando en las mil y un maneras de como complacer a su mujer cuando la viera.

**(…)**

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Fue un poco… Picante, a decir verdad, esto salió improvisado, porque no lo tenía en mente como tal jeje.

¡Y, perdón por la tardanza!

La uni y demás cosas, más que nada la inspiración no me dejaba actualizar U_U

Peero, aquí estamos.

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

uwu


	4. 4

**4**

Harlequin fue a recoger a Diane a su trabajo. Se le veía un poco nervioso, ha de ser por lo que había pasado entre ellos por la mañana.

Si era honesto, le parecía agradable la idea de tener un hijo, fruto de su amor con Diane. Pensaba en cómo se vería aquel pequeño bebé en sus brazos, cuando naciera.

Pero, también sentía miedo. Miedo de no poder ser un padre ejemplar. Miedo de cometer errores, sin embargo, ¿qué padre no los cometía? Claramente nadie era perfecto. Así que, con eso en la cabeza, aceleró para encontrarse con su amada.

Estacionó el auto justo enfrente de la entrada del trabajo de Diane, la iba a esperar a que saliera, ya que llegó algunos minutos antes. Agradecía que su jefe, Gloxinia, fuera tan buena persona de dejarlo salir antes.

Esperó por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que finalmente la divisó.

Iba saliendo, con lo que parecía ser, sus compañeras de trabajo, riendo alegremente sobre algún tema en particular. Verla así, tan feliz le daba a Harlequin varios ataques de ternura al corazón.

—Bueno, chicas, ¡nos vemos el mañana!

—Hasta mañana, Diane ¡Descansa!

—Gracias, igualmente. —En cuanto Diane terminó de decir eso, se dio la vuelta, encontrándose de frente al auto de su esposo.

—King…—El de cabellos castaños claro, salió del coche en dirección de la ojivioleta

—Hola, amor ¿Qué tal te fue?—Saludó King, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Muy bien! Siempre me divierto cuando estoy con mis compañeras. Hoy fue un día bastante animado, ¿y eso que ahora te hayan dejado salir temprano?—Un dedo fue posado en la barbilla de la castaña, viendo con curiosidad a King.

—Oh, hoy tuve suerte y mi jefe me dejó salir antes. Y, gracias a ello me dio tiempo de venir por ti.

Un sonrojo cubrió por completo el rostro de Diane, mientras que su corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenado.

—E…Eso es bueno, muchas gracias por venir por mí, King. —la fémina le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que hizo a Harlequin desfallecer. Realmente, esa mujer lo volvía loco.

—Bu…Bueno, entonces ¿Nos vamos?

— ¡Si!

King abrió la puerta del copiloto para Diane, a lo cual, ese gesto siempre le había parecido muy dulce de parte de él. Siempre como todo un caballero. King cerró la puerta suavemente y se dispuso a entrar, igualmente, al coche para regresar a casa, juntos.

En todo el camino Diane estuvo hablando de cómo se pasó su día en el trabajo. Harlequin la escuchaba atentamente, sin perderse ningún detalle de su jornada, como hacia todos los días. Realmente King jamás se aburría de escuchar a Diane hablar sin parar, su voz era como música para sus oídos.

—… Y, entonces así fue como tuve que salvar a Jerico de no derramar el café en la cabeza de nuestro jefe. Honestamente estaba temerosa de que la fueran a despedir, entonces ¿Quién sería la que me escucharía cuando estoy aburrida? Siento que ella a es la única que me escucha realmente, no como Jenna.—Hizo un mohín a modo de berrinche, a lo cual Harlequin no pudo evitar reírse. Sinceramente le encantaba esa faceta de ella.—¡Peo no te rías, King! No es gracioso. —Diane, solamente, se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo indignación.

Harlequin, en un alto, acarició la cabeza castaña para decir:

—Lo siento, cariño. Es solo que se me hace muy tierno como te expresas. Es divertido para mí.

— ¡Mhm!

— ¿Estas molesta? Diane… Solo estaba jugando.

Diane solo se le quedó viendo. Como analizándolo, de pies a cabeza, para después soltar una risita. Lo cual desconcertó al de ojos claros.

— ¿Diane?

—Está bien, está bien. Siempre me comporto infantilmente y… ¡Oh! Ya está en rojo, amor.

—Ah, sí. —King arranco el coche, mientras esperaba a que Diane continuase.

—Como decía, me comporto así, pero, también me hace feliz saber que no me miras raro o algo.

—Claro que no, yo jamás te juzgaré. —Finalmente llegaron a su hogar, Harlequin apagó el carro miró fijamente a aquellos para hacerle ver que no estaba mintiendo.

—King…—Diane, poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a él. Era como si de un imán se tratase. Esa mirada que le dedicaba solamente a ella, despertó algo en Diane. Y sin pensarlo le plantó un beso.

King no se movió, a decir verdad aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. Normalmente no se besaban en la calle, más por vergüenza de él que de Diane. Pero estaban en su coche y ya estaba oscuro, así que, sin importarle lo demás, correspondió el beso tomándola de la cintura firmemente.

Diane soltó un respingo por aquel acto que pocas veces usaba King fuera de casa. Sin embargo, la castaña continuó disfrutando.

Minutos después, King rompió el beso, se le veía bastante alterado y con un inmenso sonrojo. Diane solo lo observaba, con aquellos ojos de intenso deseo. Segundos después, volvieron a besarse y esta vez ferozmente.

Parecía que sus lenguas danzaban al compás de los latidos desenfrenados de ambos. Las manos de King, juguetonas, comenzaron por acariciar el esbelto cuerpo de Diane, hasta que ésta reaccionó.

—Ki…King… King… Espera, espera. Aquí no.—Pero King no la estaba escuchando. No fue hasta que Diane sintió como le desabotonaban a camisa hasta que lo pudo hacer a un lado.

—¡Harlequin!

En ese instante, hubiera parecido que sufrió un electrochoque e inmediatamente se alejó.

—Di…Diane. Yo… Yo, no sé qué decir. Es solo que…

—Ya, no digas nada más. Solo me sorprendí. Antes creía que eras del tipo sumiso… —Diane tapó su boca con una de sus coletas riendo tímidamente, haciendo que King se pusiera completamente rojo. —Así que me tomaste completamente por sorpresa.

—Diane, perdona. Mejor entremos a la casa.

—Ya, ya. Pero tampoco te deprimas—la de coletas se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle—aunque, tenemos algunas cuentas pendientes, no creas que me he olvidado de _eso_.

King solamente tragó duro. Mientras tanto, Diane estaba saliendo del coche alegremente, como si nada.

"Cielos, esa mujer me vuelve loco".

— ¡Vamos, King! ¡No quiero tener que cenar sola!

—Ah, ¡ya voy!

Rápidamente salió del coche, dejando todo cerrado y entró a su hogar. Preparándose mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba.

**(…)**

Rayos, lo dejé en la mejor parte xd

Pero realmente quería dejarlos en suspenso. Porque el siguiente capítulo va estar algo intenso.

No será lemon como tal, porque no sé cómo escribir eso, lo siento, U_U

Sin embargo, hare un esfuerzo en que no se vea forzado. Porque, después del capítulo cinco todo va a dar un giro interesante…

Ah, y perdón si no había subido nada, pero me entretuve en otras cosas, uni y subir un reto de otro fandom… Pero no crean que iba a dejar a mi Kiane así. Aun me gusta esta pareja, así que más adelante seguiré haciendo historias de ellos

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, algo tranquilo.

uwu


	5. 5

**5**

_**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene Lime**_

…

Cenaban tranquilamente, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Normalmente siempre había un tema de conversación cada que comían. Sin embargo, esta vez toda parecía algo silencioso, más no incómodo.

Solamente se escuchaba el ruido de los utensilios al chocar contra el plato de comida. La cena era algo sencilla, ya que King había comprado sushi el día anterior en una pasada que tenía del trabajo, y, además de que su esposa se lo había pedido, y como sobró, lo dejaron para después.

Casi cuando estaba por terminar su comida, King dirigió su mirada hacia Diane. Sonrió tontamente al ver como su adorada esposa ingería su cena, de una manera sumamente adorable.

"Que linda es, que suerte tengo de tenerla a ella a mi lado"

Diane cenaba tranquilamente, realmente no tenía mucho de qué hablar, ya que, prácticamente todo, lo había dicho en el carro de regreso a su hogar. Después tomó de su vaso un gran trago de jugo de naranja, sin embargo se salió un poco del jugo de sus labios hacia su barbilla, recorriendo su cuello y llegando, la gotita, hasta el inicio de sus pechos.

—Rayos, me manché.—Comentó después de tomar su bebida, y agarró una servilleta de la mesa para poder limpiarse. Metió un poco su mano en su blusa de botones y comenzó a secar la zona. —Ya está—dijo triunfante. Odiaba quedar pegajosa, por eso debía de tener cuidado de tomar de su vaso. Sí, eso haría.

Diane levantó su cabeza para decirle algo a su esposo, sin embargo, sus palabras quedaron atoradas al ver la imagen que tenía frente a ella:

—¿King?

King estaba rojo, completamente rojo. Hasta parecía que un hilito de sangre salía de su nariz lentamente. Diane, inocente, preguntó si se encontraba bien, pero el castaño no respondía.

—King, ¿estás bien? Estás todo colorado.—Diane solo lo veía preocupada, ajena a la mente de Harlequin.

"Diablos, que preciosa"

"Que ganas de poder besar ese lugar…"

"Quiero besarla"

"Quiero…"

"¡Ya, cálmate Harlequin ! "

"¡Diane está esperando una respuesta!"

—Eh, ¡Ah, si! Cre…creo que estoy bien. So…solo me entró calor. —Se notaba nervioso.

—Mmm, es verdad, hace un poco de calor.— Y, así, Diane se dispuso a quitarse su saco. Esto King lo veía lentamente, solo notaba los movimientos de la castaña y un poco el de sus pechos. Realmente la mente de King estaba volviéndose un caos total. Y más lo fue cuando Diane comenzó a desabotonarse su blusa solo unos pocos botones, ya que se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando un poco y se sentía sofocada.

"Oh"

—Diane…

— ¿Si? Dime

—Ah, no es nada ¿Ya terminaste? Re…recogeré los platos.

—Ah, sí. Muchas gracias, King. Yo limpiaré la mesa.

—Claro, amor. —King se levantó y se fue casi corriendo ya teniendo los platos en sus manos. Necesitaba agua fría y el lavatrastos era el más cercano. Comenzó a lavarlos, en parte para enfriarse él y por otra para no dejar un montón para mañana.

"Me pregunto por qué se habrá puesto así de la nada"

"A ver yo solo estaba tomando de mi jugo cuando se me cayó poquito en mi blusa y… Oh"

Parecía como si una campanita apareciera en la cabeza de Diane dándole la respuesta que buscaba.

—Pervertido—Diane rió, hora se le acababa de llega una idea para molestarlo.

King, finalmente, había terminado de lavar los trastes y estaba triunfante al sentirse con la cabeza fría, de nuevo.

—Listo, he terminado, Diane. Ahora iré a darme un baño.

—Ah, muy bien, King. Yo ya tengo lista la mesa. Pero, de repente me entró un odioso calor, supongo por el movimiento que hice y por la blusa que traigo. Necesito enfriarme un poco.—Y, tras decir esto, Diane comenzó a desabrochase su blusa. Y, para colmo, lo hacía muy lento.

—¿Di…Diane? ¿Tanto calor hace?

—Por supuesto. —Seguía desabotonándose.

"Bueno, al menos sé que siempre usa una camiseta debajo"

Pero esos pensamientos fueron descartados cuando vio que no había nada más que su brasier.

—Di…Diane, ¿No puedes hacer eso en la habitación?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene? Estamos casados.

"Buen punto, pero aun así…"

"¡Maldición Diane, acababa de enfriarme!"

Por otro lado, la castaña solo sonreía internamente. Le encantaba la cara que tenía su esposo en este momento. Como le gustaba provocarlo.

—Diane…

Un botón.

—Diane, ya.

Otro botón.

—Señora Fairy…

Siguiente botón. Se descubre el inicio de sus pechos.

"Me lleva"

"Ya noté tus intenciones, mujer"

Próximo bot…

—Ya, basta—King ya no la dejó continuar. La agarró de las muñecas empleando fuerza sin lastimarla. Diane simplemente lo veía divertida y King estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

—¿Ahora qué pasa, corazón?

King suspiró. Si guerra quiere, guerra tendrá.

—Sígueme provocando y no saldrás ilesa de esto.

Eso se supone que debió de haberse escuchado firme y de dar miedo. Pero, Diane pensó que se escuchaba realmente sensual. Al parecer se descubrió a si misma pensando que su esposo, cuando mostraba una faceta firme, le parecía muy ardiente.

—Ah, el señor Fairy ya se enojó. Yo solo estaba divirtiéndome.—La sonrisita de diversión no se borraba de su rostro.

—No estoy enojado.—Sin liberarla aún, King se acercó al oído de Diane — Estoy caliente.

—Oh.—Finalmente el objetivo de la ojivioleta se había cumplido. Y un enorme sonrojo cubrió toda su cara, y King vio eso como una oportunidad para contratacar.

Mordió un poco el lóbulo, mientras sus labios comenzaron a recorrer la mandíbula de su esposa, después llegó al cuello y le depositó un pequeño beso mojado. Diane se sentía morir, en el buen sentido.

—King…

—Shh… Ahora es mi turno, _madame._

King comenzó a besar un poco más el cuello desnudo de su mujer. Diane se sentía desfallecer con cada beso que recibía. A veces, King adoptaba esa faceta, normalmente era ella la "activa". Sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que a King le tocaba ese papel.

Harlequin comenzó a descender poco a poco, llegando hasta la clavícula. Seguía repartiendo besos a diestra y siniestra. Diane se sentía en las nubes, trataba de no hacer mucho ruido, porque si gemía la magia de ese momento iba a romperse ya no sería nada "tierno y tranquilo".

—Ki…King.

Rápidamente King la puso contra la pared, sin soltar sus muñecas, sin hacerle el menor daño posible. Los brazos de ella los puso arriba de su cabeza, mientras que la mano libre de King la tomaba de la cintura. Eso era lo que a Diane más le gustaba, y él lo sabía.

—King…—Los ojos de Diane se habían abierto de par en par nada más para encontrarse muy de cerca el rostro de su marido. Vio, directamente, los ojos del castaño, los cuales estaban muy oscuros, perdiendo el tono claro que le caracterizaba.

—Diane, Diane. Esto era lo que querías, ¿no?

—Eh, ah…—Comenzó a reír nerviosamente, la fémina. Ese tono de voz lo conocía bien. Volteó el rostro, avergonzada, pero, internamente quería que algo así sucediera.

—Ay, Diane.—King la soltó, quitando su mano de la cintura de Diane. Ella curiosa lo seguía observando—si querías _eso_, podrías haberlo dicho. No tenías que recurrir a las provocaciones.

Diane solo infló sus mejillas. Es por eso mismo que hizo lo que hizo. Quería que King mostrara su faceta atrevida, sin necesidad de estar en el coito.

Y, es que King, mostraba dos facetas: la primera era una avergonzada, siempre que empezaban con los juegos previos a, ella era la que siempre empezaba, ya que él es bastante vergonzoso. Pero ya cuando estaban en eso, el se portaba como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Y, la segunda era esta, cuando el se comporta desvergonzadamente antes de hacerlo.

Diane solo quería, por una vez, que el empezara.

—Es que, King ¿Quieres saber exactamente porque te provoqué para que hicieras esto?

—Si, te escucho.

"¿Acaso había algo oculto?"

—Lo hice para que tú fueras el que empezara _esto_. Ya que siempre te avergüenzas cuando estamos en ello, Hasta que lo hacemos, te desinhibes. Y, realmente te quería veré así, no quiero ser yo la que siempre comience. A veces, quiero que lo seas tú.

Los ojos de Diane se encontraban opacos y su ceño lo tenía fruncido. King en ese momento se sintió muy idiota.

—Diane… perdón, lamento que hayas tenido que recurrir a eso. Pero te prometo que trataré de tomar más la iniciativa, ¿sí?—King realmente se sentía un idiota, y la culpa lo comenzó a matar. Hasta que sintió como uno delgados brazos le rodeaban la cintura.

—Tranquilo, puede que en esto sea muy exigente. Pero, puedes tomarte el tiempo que tú quieras. No te sientas presionado, ¿sí?

Al ver el rostro de Diane, King se dijo así mismo que no la volvería a hacerla sentir mal. La amaba demasiado.

—De acuerdo.

—Ahora si quieres, podemos ir a descansar por el momento y ya después…—Pero aquella frase quedó incompleta en la boca de Diane al sentir unos labios aprisionando los suyos.

"¿King?"

—Diane… Quiero hacerlo. —Habló King, segundo después de romper el beso.— Ahora yo comenzaré.

En la mirada del castaño se notaba que había tomado una decisión y nada ni nadie podría quitarse la de la cabeza.

Diane solamente sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de King.

—Adelante.

Y, así empezó.

King besó lentamente la boca de la castaña, deleitándose con el sabor de ella. Ambos aún tenían el sabor a sushi de a cena, pero poco les importaba.

King la volvió a poner contra la pared, y posó, ahora, sus manos en la pequeña cintura de su esposa. Diane posó los sus brazos en el cuello de él, intensificando más el beso. Después, una lengua intrusa, estaba presionando los dientes de Diane en el proceso, y ésta le dio entraba. El beso tomó más intensidad. Hasta que King lo rompió, unos segundos después.

Harlequin, después de ese beso, decidió, ahora, descender por la nívea de su mujer. Primero la mandíbula, haciéndole cosquillas a Diane con pequeños besos dados con infinita ternura. Después, llegó al cuello. Trataba de no dejare marcas, ya que si las descubrían en su trabajo, la regañarían fuertemente. Así que solamente se limitó a besarla lentamente sin presionar mucho.

Finalmente descendió hasta la clavícula, la zona Donde Diane era muy sensible. Empezó con pequeños besitos. Esto a Diane le parecía más tierno que excitante, pero no se quejaba.

Diane, Amaba como era Harlequin en ese sentido, tan lindo y tierno, pero con un toque sensual, simplemente, tan propio de él. Se amaban sin prisa, y con ternura.

—King…

—¿Hmm?

—Te amo.

—Y, yo te amo a ti.

El corazón de Diane saltó de felicidad al oírlo. Como siempre pasaba cuando King le decía aquellas palabras. Realmente no podía pedir más.

Los besos seguían, hasta que King legó al inicio de sus pechos.

—King, no te detengas.

—No, cariño.

Comenzó a besar esa zona, muy lentamente, torturándola. En parte, King lo hacía como una pequeña venganza, aún. Después sintió, como la pequeña mano de Diane agarraba la suya.

—¿Diane?

—Sé que ahora u eres el del control,, pero me gustaría decirte que quiero que me toques aquí—Señaló sus pechos— Y aquí…— Señaló su zona intima.

El rostro de King se puso rojo. Diane no supo si era por la excitación o por vergüenza, pero ambas facetas le encantaban.

—Como ordenes, _madame._

La gran mano de King se posó en un pecho, provocando que Diane soltara un pequeño gemido, lo cual provocó que el pantalón de King se sintiera muy apretado.

Comenzó a acariciarlo y a apretarlo sin hacer mucha fuerza. Le sorprendía, todavía, cuan grandes eran. Pero no se quejaba.

—King…—Diane lo veía con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro, a lo cual aquello le pareció sumamente adorable.

—Mi hermosa Diane.—Soltando su pecho, las dos manos de King tomaron el rostro de la fémina y, con ambos pulgares, lo acarició, como si se tratase de una muñeca de porcelana Tan linda pero delicada.

—King…

—Diane…

Las manos de King comenzaron por descender del rostro de ella, hasta sus hombros. Sus largos dedos quedaron suspendidos en la fina tela de la blusa, esperando por una aprobación de Diane. King realmente quería tomarse su tiempo.

—Adelante.

Sin esperar más quitó poco a poco los botones restantes y la blusa, finalmente, cayó.

Aquello que veía King era la más hermosa obra de arte. Y lo mejor que solo era para él.

"Oh, creo que ahora es mi turno, juego dirá que no estamos en las mismas condiciones"

Diane no le quitaba la vista a él, y menos ahora cuando él mismo se iba desabotonando su camisa. Y, cuando llegó al último botón, Diane de verdad que quería arrancársela de una buena vez.

—Lo hago lento nada más para hacerte enojar—King le sacó la lengua, infantilmente. Diane solamente infló sus mejillas, cual niña regañada.

—Tonto.

Cuando terminó, el bien trabajado cuerpo de King se vio al descubierto, sacando un suspiro de los labios de Diane. Ella aún seguía sorprendiéndole como es que lograba tener ese cuerpo de infarto.

Diane lo abrazó, quería tenerlo lo más cerca de ella posible. King solamente la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos, ella se sentía tan protegida en ellos y sentía todo le amor que él le tenía a ella.

De pronto, sintió como unas manos curiosas ascendían hacia lo que parecía ser, el broche de su sujetador. Diane simplemente escondió su cabeza en el pecho de él. Extrañamente ahora era ella la que estaba avergonzada, como si esa fuera la primera vez que lo iban a hacer. Aquello a King se le hacía de lo más lindo.

Finalmente, gracias a la práctica, desabrochó el sujetador y Diane solamente se lo quitó y lo aventó por ahí. Sin embargo, ella siguió enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de King.

—¿Diane? ¿Qué sucede?

—Na…Nada. Es que, me gusta estar así.—Diane apretó más el agarre, haciendo que su pechos presionaran el torso desnudo de King, provocando que éste soltara un ruidito pequeño.

"Lindo"

—Diane…

Diane se separó de él, y, viéndolo fijamente, se paró de puntitas y lo besó. Pero esta vez no tan tierno, como hace unos momentos. Era un beso apasionado, en donde los brazos de ella se encontraban rodeando el cuello de King. El agarró sus piernas en el proceso y las enredó en la cintura varonil.

King se sentía en las nubes, con semejante belleza comiéndosela.

—Ki…King… La habitación… —Apenas podía pronunciar Diane de tanta excitación que sentía ahora mismo.

Y, sin decir nada más, King subió las escaleras con Diane aún en sus brazos, mientras ella besaba el cuello del castaño.

Al llegar a la habitación, King la recostó delicadamente en el colchón, mientras él se mantenía arriba de ella.

—King… bésame.

King solamente obedeció, se supone que el tendría el control, pero no le importaba. La iba besando, pero ahora, lento, de nuevo, provocando en Diane muchas emociones. Después, de varios minutos de besos. King fue descendiendo por todo el cuerpo de su esposa. Dejando besos húmedos en la barbilla, cuelo, clavícula hasta sus pechos.

Ahí fue cuando se detuvo, los observó unos cuantos segundos, y, antes de que Diane pudiera reclamar, los besó. Primero con el derecho, lo besó tan lento, que Diane se sentía desfallecer, hasta que usó su lengua para darle un lametón, provocando que un gemido escapara de los labios de la castaña. Después, King, fue hacia el otro, el que también reclamaba atención, mientras, con una mano libre, masajeaba el que había besado con anterioridad.

Diane parecía retorcerse en la cama por la gran excitación que sentía y, la infinita ternura que tenía su esposo con ella.

Después de un tiempo, King bajó todavía más, hasta el vientre de ella, dejando más besos con una lentitud mortificante, mordisqueando de paso el pequeño ombligo de Diane. A lo cual, soltó otro gemido.

Poco a poco siguió bajando, hasta que se encontró con el molesto pantalón de su mujer. King subió la mirada, nada más para encontrarse con la desesperada de Diane, pidiéndole a gritos silenciosos que se lo quitara.

King lo bajó hasta que lo aventó al suelo. Diane, en una distracción le quito a él, el suyo. La virilidad de él se hizo ver.

Realmente estaba más que deseoso de entrar en ella de una vez, pero quería hacerla disfrutar primero.

King vio que el calzón de Diane estaba bastante mojado. Así que procedió a quitarlo, lentamente, para el colmo de Diane. Cuando lo quitó, lo aventó, y procedió a hacer de las suyas.

Bajó su rostro, y sin esperar más le dio un pequeño lametón a esa zona, a lo cual Diane solamente le jaló los cabellos. A King eso le dolió un poco, pero no diría nada, ya que pudo deleitarse con otro de sus gemidos.

Después, tomó las manos de Diane, gentilmente, para poder erguirse un poco. Diane solo lo veía esperando, impaciente, hasta que sintió un dedo posarse en aquella zona tan sensible. Diane se sentía en el cielo en ese momento, y es que King lo hacía con una delicadeza, que la dejaba sin palabras.

Lo amaba en sobremanera.

Rato después, él se quitó sus bóxers, hasta que Diane pudo vislumbrar la erección que ya presentaba King.

—Diane… Luego será tu turno de jugar conmigo.

—Te prometo que no te arrepentirás. _Mon chérie_

Entre besos y caricias se amaron aquella noche. Las palabras sobraban en ese instante, con ambos probando el cuerpo del otro.

El amor que se tenían era inmenso.

Pero a ambos se les olvidó un pequeño detalle.

Un acuerdo al cual habían llegado la noche pasada.

Pero bueno, tal vez lo recuerden cuando vean el bote de la basura vacío.

**(…)**

Bueno, aquí el capítulo 5.

De verdad que me fue bastante difícil describir las escenas. De verdad que nunca he escrito algo de lime, pero echando a perder se aprende xd.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Acepto críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, ya que esta es mi primera vez escribiendo lime.

De verdad, si algo no les pareció coherente o cualquier cosa, no duden en decirme, ya que esto me ayudaría mucho para un futuro, si es que vuelvo a escribir escenas eróticas.

Bueno, entonces, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

uwu


	6. 6

**6**

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Diane se encontraba vistiéndose para ir a trabajar, después de que le costara enormemente levantarse, ya que su esposo la tenía presa en sus brazos.

Un recuerdo de la noche anterior apareció ante ella, a lo cual Diane solamente tapó su rostro con su cabello aún suelto.

—Diane, ¿sucede algo?—Preguntó King, quien iba saliendo del baño, después de tomarse una relajante ducha.

Diane se sobresaltó, y, roja, le contestó.

—S-si, solo me acordé de lo que pasó anoche, es todo. —Su rostro aún seguía rojo, y Diane solamente lo miraba de reojo.

King, por su parte, solo la miró dulcemente, para, después, tomarla entre sus brazos, por detrás de ella.

—¿Sabes? Eres muy tierna cuando te pones así de avergonzada.—King le habló, casi susurró, a su oreja, el corazón de Diane simplemente latía desenfrenadamente.

—Tonto.

King solamente rio. Le dio un pequeño beso detrás del oído, y se alejó silbando como si nada, para después irse a arreglar. El rostro de la castaña ardía, pero se dio unos golpecitos para recobrar la compostura. Después se la iba a cobrar.

Diane, minutos después, estaba casi lista, solamente faltaba desayunar y ya. Aunque debía esperar a su marido, ya que siempre la llevaba al trabajo, salvo unas excepciones, cuando realmente no podía.

—King, ¿ya estás?—Preguntó Diane, dándose la vuelta para verlo buscando algo debajo de la cama.

—Ah, espera, no encuentro mis zapatos—King estiraba un brazo para ver si ahí podía verlos, pero nada.

"¿Dónde los habré dejado?"

—A ver, te ayudo.

Diane comenzó a buscar por la habitación, hasta que por fin los encontró, en una esquina del cuarto.

— ¡Listo! ¡Ya los encontré!

King, rápidamente, se levantó de un salto para ver a su esposa con un par de zapatos negros en sus manos. Realmente pudo respirar aliviado.

—Muchas gracias, amor. —Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Diane solamente le sonrió, diciéndole que no era nada, pero que tuviera más cuidado en donde los dejaba.

Finalmente, ambos estaban casi preparados para ir a sus respectivos trabajos. Simplemente bajaban a desayunar y listo.

—Bueno, King, voy bajando para empezar a preparar el desayuno, me toca hoy —Diane le sonrió alegre. King deseaba que esa sonrisa le durara toda la vida.

—Claro, solo arreglo un poco mi cabello y bajo.

—Muy bien.—Diane salió de la habitación, mientras King iba al baño que tenían en la habitación.

"Estúpido cabello, no se deja"

Pensaba King cuando estaba arreglándose, realmente sentía que su cabello era un desastre a comparación del de Diane. Y, ya, minutos después de una lucha incesante con su cabello, finalmente pudo acomodarlo. Ya estaba cerrando el frasco de gel, y guardándolo en su respectivo lugar, cando accidentalmente, su brazo tiró un rastrillo. Lo levantó del suelo y enjuagó por posibles bacterias. Sin embargo, se fijó que ya estaba bastante oxidado, así que mejor lo tiró al bote a un lado suyo, después compraría otro nuevo.

Después de eso, cerró la puerta del baño, para salir de la habitación y cerrarla, igualmente. Al bajar las escaleras, el inconfundible olor del arroz frito le llegó a sus fosas nasales, provocando que su estómago rugiera aclamando por comida.

"Huele delicioso"

—Diane, ya terminé.

La castaña se dio la vuelta con una cuchara en mano y un pequeño delantal rosado, para no mancharse el traje que llevaba puesto y, sonriéndole, le indicó al ojimiel que se sentara.

—Realmente huele delicioso, amor.

—Pues, espero que te guste cuando lo pruebes.—Dicho esto, le sirvió un plato lleno de arroz frito con huevo, verduras carne, y de bebida un jugo de arándano.

Después, Diane se quitó el delantal, se sirvió su respectiva porción y se sentó en la mesa para acompañar a King.

—Bueno, ¡Pues, buen provecho!

—Buen provecho.

Al primer bocado, King se sentía en el cielo, realmente le encantaba cada comida que hacia su bella esposa.

—¡Está delicioso! Diane, hoy te luciste. Realmente amo tu comida, jamás me cansaré de probarla.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, King. Qué bueno que te gustó.—Decía Diane con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, que bueno que nunca se dio por vencida en el arte de la cocina.

—Aunque, antes era mala para cocinar.

"Qué bueno que pude conocerte"

Diane recordaba cuando quiso preparar un platillo, que exactamente era ese el que estaban degustando. Recordaba cuando en vez de sal, le echó muchísima pimienta y King, que era su conejillo de pruebas, casi se ahogaba por aquello.

En ese entonces ambos todavía no eran pareja. Pero, mucho tiempo después, cuando Diane se enteró de sus nuevos sentimientos, los cuales comenzaron a florecer por él, es que se dio a la tarea de mejorar su modo de cocinar, y lo hizo, a tal punto de ser realmente reconocida por su familia y amigos.

Realmente King fue el causante de semejante cambio.

—Pero ahora, eres asombrosa. De verdad, Ahora me pregunto ¿Por qué no te hiciste chef?

Diane solamente frunció el ceño, la idea nunca le pareció nada atractiva.

—No sé. Tal vez no me veía a futuro con un restaurante propio.

—Entiendo, más bien lo veías como un pasatiempo, ¿no?

—Sip.

—Bueno, no tiene nada de malo.—King, le regaló una sonrisa, realmente él tampoco la veía como chef de un gran restaurante.

Y, sin más, ambos terminaron su desayuno, con tranquilidad. Diane llevó los platos, pero revisó primero la hora. Eran las 8 de la mañana en punto, aunque daba algo de tiempo antes de las 9, así que podía encargarse de lo platos sin contratiempos. King, mientras tanto, recogía la mesa tranquilamente.

Ambos, al terminar, siendo ya las 8:20, se quedaron un rato en el sillón de la sala. Diane estaba recargada en el hombro de King, cómodamente. Todavía les quedaba tiempo, así que lo pasaron un rato en silencio.

Cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos, pero, disfrutando del otro. Hasta que, repentinamente, King sintió algo húmedo, pero suave, tocar su mandíbula.

—¿Huh? —Volteó a ver a su esposa, la cual estaba con el rostro muy cerca de él, sonriéndole como cuando hace una de sus jugarretas. King solamente la observó unos segundos, y consiguiente, le devolvió el beso, pero esta vez en los suaves labios de la de coletas, tomándola por sorpresa, con esa rapidez característica de él.

Ambos disfrutaban aquel beso, el cual comenzó a intensificarse más cuando King se volteó mejor para con ella y la tomó de las caderas, Diane, mientras, rodeaba el cuello de King con sus brazos.

Segundos después, ambos se separaron, algo agitados por aquello, pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

—Te quiero, King.

—Yo también te quiero, Diane.

King subió una mano suya al rostro de la ojivioleta para, posteriormente, acariciarlo delicadamente. Realmente, Diane adoraba que hiciera eso.

Así estuvieron un rato, King acariciando el rostro de su esposa y Diane tomando pequeños mechones de cabello de King y jugando con ellos, ya que se había despeinado un poco, pero no se veía mal.

Tiempo después, King volteó a ver su reloj, solo para darse cuenta de que faltaban veinte minutos para la hora de entrada de ambos. Así que, ambos, se apresuraron a tomar sus cosas y salieron de la casa, cerrándola con llave.

Ambos, ya dentro del auto, se dispusieron a partir a sus labores diarios.

"Ay, como me gustaría formar una familia contigo. Me encantaría ver un mini tú correteando por la casa"

Esos pensamientos inundaron la cabeza de la castaña, ya cuando iban a medio camino de llegar. Diane miraba de reojo el perfil de su marido.

"Tan guapo"

Eso pensaba, mientras una sonrisita se formaba en sus pequeños labios.

King, en un semáforo en rojo, volteo a verla, al sentir una mirada sobre él.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Debería ser delito ser tan guapo ¿Sabes?

—¿Qué?—King solamente se rio de aquello, a veces Diane decía cada cosa.

—De verdad, eres realmente guapo. Pero, lo bueno que eres solo mío.

—Por supuesto. Solo tuyo.—El castaño se acercó a ella para robarle un pequeño beso, para después tomar el volante y seguir su camino, ya que se había puesto en verde. Diane solo lo veía fascinada.

"Me saqué la lotería, realmente"

Unas calles después, llegaron al trabajo de Diane. Ésta se despidió de King, acordando que se verían a la hora de la salida, como siempre. King se despidió, y, al verla entrar, condujo directo a su trabajo.

Vaya que aquel día ameritaba ser bastante pacífico…

… excepto por una pequeña cosita, la cual, ambos no tuvieron en cuenta anoche. Pero, en fin, uno de los dos tendrá que acordarse.

...

King iba tranquilo, directo a su trabajo, acababa de recordar que tenía bastante papeleo que hacer, pero esperaba terminar lo más rápido posible, para llegar a tiempo a recoger a Diane.

En eso, ya casi llegando, un pensamiento asaltó su mente.

"¿Si tiramos la basura esta mañana?"

Pensó y pensó, hasta que lo recordó.

—No, no lo hicimos, y hoy me tocaba, bueno lo haré en la noche, ya que.

King se puso a divagar que botes de basura estaban llenos, para ver a cuales habría que vaciar. Ya había llegado a su destino, estacionó el carro y bajo de él después de apagarlo.

"Ahora que lo pienso, y hablando de basura que tirar…"

"Ayer, nosotros no…"

—¡Harlequin!

—¿Mm?—Al voltear se encontró con una melena rosada, la cual reconoció—Ah, hola, Ende.

—Harlequin, ¿listo para empezar el día? Porque yo si, al cien por ciento.

—Claro. Vamos, vamos. No hay que quedarnos tanto afuera, que luego no regañan.

King la tomó un poco del hombro, empujándola levemente para que entrara ella primero.

—S-si—sus mejillas se llenaron de rubor al sentir la mano de King.

Después de eso, ambos entraron y King, olvidó completamente lo que estaba recordando hace unos instantes.

**(…)**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 6.

Espero que les haya gustado.

La verdad, planeaba que ambos lo recordaran en este capítulo, pero decidí mejor, dejarlo en suspenso. Aunque, algunos ya sabrán que fue lo que se les olvidó…

Oh, además, esto apenas está empezando, ¡un personaje nuevo ha sido desbloqueado…!

Bueno, sin más, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

uwu


	7. 7

**7**

King estaba ordenando unos papeles cuando alguien llega y toca su hombro.

— ¿Harlequin? ¿Tienes un momento?

El castaño se da la vuelta, nada más para encarar a Ende, la cual llevaba consigo un folder amarillo.

—Dime, ¿qué pasa?

Aquella mujer sintió como su corazón latía rápido al tener la mirada miel del hombre frente a ella.

—A…Aquí están unos documentos que te manda Gloxinia. Me pidió que te los entregara para que los revises. Claro, en cuanto termines de hacer lo que te falta.—Ende sentía como le temblaban las piernas y lo fue más cuando King tomó el folder, rozando accidentalmente con los dedos de ella.

—Gracias, Ende. En cuanto termine esto, lo haré—le dio una pequeña sonrisa a forma de cortesía, para después voltearse y seguir en lo que estaba. Necesitaba ser más eficaz, ya que, casi era hora de ir por Diane.

—Por… Por nada—aquella mujer se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse a su lugar de trabajo. Pero antes, le dedicó una última mirada, viendo solamente el perfil serio de King.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y se fue de ahí, antes de que la regañaran por tardar tanto.

…

Diane se encontraba descansando un poco, de tanto ajetreo. Estaba en la pequeña cafetería de su trabajo. Suspiró pesadamente después de probar un poco de su té.

"Realmente necesitaba esto"

Se sentía medio muerta, ya que tuvo que reordenas papeleo, el cual su compañera, Jerico, no había hecho. Pero no la culpaba, ya que por mensaje le había dicho que se sentía horriblemente mal y que le había dado fiebre. Esperaba que se recuperara pronto.

—Pobrecita, espero que no sea algo grave.

Diane realmente se preocupaba por su amiga. Congeniaron cuando apenas, Jerico, comenzaba sus labores ahí. Diane la vio un poco cohibida, pero, con el tiempo se volvieron, sorprendentemente, grades amigas y compañeras de trabajo.

Diane seguía en sus pensamientos, cuando, de pronto, le llegó un mensaje. Rápidamente lo abrió y una sonrisa tonta se posó en sus labios al ver de quien se trataba.

_Mon chéri_

_Amor, espero te encuentres bien _

_Mrs Fairy_

_ ¡Claro que sí! Justo ahora me encuentro tomando mi descanso y tomando un té para relajarme, porque hoy si estuvo algo pesadito._

_Espero que usted también se encuentre bien, señor Fairy _

_Mon chérie_

_Me da gusto leer eso señora Fairy _

_Bueno, ahora la dejo, que tengo que entregar unos documentos y seré libre._

_¡Nos vemos al rato!_

Diane solo reía como colegiala al ver su último mensaje. Le contestó con un "cuídese, que lo espero a la salida 😉", y posteriormente, guardó su celular.

Conversaciones así, provocaban que volviera a cuando estaba en la preparatoria.

—Tan lindo.

Prosiguió tomando su té, ya que casi era hora de que su turno terminara. Al acabarlo, visualizó la hora en el reloj de pared que había ahí y verificó que faltaban casi diez minutos para que su descanso terminara. Así que simplemente se limitó a recargar un poco su cuerpo en la barra donde estaba y cerró los ojos un momento, disfrutando de la soledad del sitio.

Por un momento, recuerdos de la noche pasada invadieron su mente. Su rostro rápidamente adquirió un color carmín. Aun podía sentir las suaves caricias de su esposo por todo su cuerpo, aquellas manos que la tocaban la hacían llegar al cielo siempre. King la hacía sentir en el paraíso.

Volteó al otro lado, viendo hacia la pared, se sentía un poco avergonzada por recordar eso en su trabajo. Pero no podía evitarlo.

"Tal vez él y yo… hoy…"

Diane se mordió el labio, se levantó de su asiento como un resorte y tapó su rostro con una de sus coletas.

"Ya, ya. Cálmate, Diane"

Respiró profundamente durante diez segundos y después expulsó el aire lentamente. Ya se sentía un poco más relajada.

—Bien, bien—Diane volteó disimuladamente a ver si no había nadie detrás de ella y por suerte así era. Podía respirar tranquila de nadie haya visto eso de su parte.—Creo que ya estoy más tranquila. Ahora sí, iré a hacer mis labores, que ya faltan como cinco minutos.

Se levantó de su asiento y tiró de paso su bebida en un bote cercano. Pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando un pensamiento invadió su mente.

"Ahora que recuerdo ¿Tenemos suficientes condones en casa?"

"¿O debería comprar más? Bueno, le preguntaré a King"

Siguió caminando hasta que, de nuevo, se detuvo a medio escalón de bajar para su puesto de trabajo.

"Un momento…Ayer él y yo… ¿Si nos protegimos?"

Diane apretó fuertemente el barandal, pensando profundamente. Y, lo que parecía una eternidad, se pudo ver como una castaña de ojos violetas bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, con cuidado, e iba directo a su escritorio. Sentada, finalmente en su mesa, Diane tenía sus ojos sumamente abiertos. Pero una enorme sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

…

King arreglaba lo último de sus pendientes. Extrañamente se sentía con más energía de la que pensó tener. Ha de haber sido porque terminó y entregó todo a tiempo.

"Bueno, le mandaré un mensaje a Diane de que ya voy en camino"

Una mujer de pequeña estatura, se acercaba hacía, lo que parecía ser, el lugar de King. Parecía que las piernas le temblaban y los brazos igual, pero se decía así misma que no perdía nada intentándolo.

Justo cuando se iba acercando pudo vislumbrar como King le sonreí a su teléfono.

"¿Acaso tendrá ya a alguien?"

"Bueno, sería de esperarse, ya que es bastante atractivo"

"Pero, espero que solo sea un amiga o algo"

Pensaba Ende, mientras más se iba acercando a él.

—Um… ¿Harlequin? —Quiso tocar su hombro, pero los nervios le pudieron más, así que se quedó quieta a que volteara a verla.

En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, los de King dejaron de brillar como hasta hace unos momentos.

—Oh, Ende ¿Ocurre algo? Dime que no hay más trabajo, mi turno ya terminó y…

—Oh, no, nada de eso, Harlequin. Lo que pasa es que me gustaría…Bueno…—Ende comenzó a trabarse con sus propias palabras al ver que King no la dejaba de mirar.

"Por favor, dilo rápido que tengo que ir a recoger a Diane"

—Estaba pensando si querías ir a tomar algo conmigo, saliendo…

En cuanto dijo eso, Ende desvió la mirada, avergonzada y sus mejillas adquirieron un fuerte rojo.

—Ah, bueno. La verdad no puedo, ya que tengo algo que hacer y debo ir a recoger a mí…

— ¡So…Solo será un café! De verdad me gustaría ir a tomar algo con contigo, si no es mucha molestia.

"Por favor que diga que sí. Que diga que si"

—Discúlpame, pero realmente no puedo. "Y no quiero" Hoy voy a recoger a mi esposa…

"Espera… Acaba de decir… ¿Esposa?"

—¿¡Estás casado!?—Dijo, más bien, gritó Ende ante tal noticia. Eso no se lo esperaba, bueno, es demasiado guapo, pero ¿Casado? Nunca se lo imaginó.

—Ah, si. —King le mostró la argolla que descansaba en su dedo anular izquierdo.

Ende se sentía desmayar.

—Y ¿Desde cuándo tú…?

— ¿Qué desde cuando estoy casado? Ocho meses.—Ende podía ver el brillo en sus ojos. Parecía ser que él amaba en demasía a su esposa.

—Lo más seguro es que sea horrible y mala en la cama…

Ende no se dio cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir y que aquello la iba a mandar directo a su fin si no se callaba.

—¿Qué dijiste de MI esposa?—Contestó King remarcando el "mi" en su oración. Sus ojos, antes brillantes, ahora estaban opacados por el más puro enojo que Ende pudiera haber visto. Y, por un momento, temió por su vida, pero poco le importó.

—Si, eso. Ella ha de ser horrible en la cama, yo creo que no puede satisfacerte lo suficiente y que, lo más seguro es que tu matrimonio sea arreglado y además…

La venenosa lengua de la pelirosada no se detenía. Hasta que vio la mirada de muerte de King, que fue cuando finalmente se calló.

—A ver…—King se frotó con el puente de la nariz con el dedo pulgar e índice en señal de irritación.— ¿Quién te dio el derecho de criticar mi vida y a mi esposa? ¿A ti en que te afecta que esté casado? Yo la amo tanto como ella a mí. Así que no me vengas con tus estupideces de que nadie puede satisfacerme. No creí que te caería mal que estuviese casado y si no lo dije, fue porque no tengo porque andar diciéndole a la primera persona que se me ponga en frente que lo estoy. Ahora, te me vas y no vuelvas a poner tu odioso rostro cerca de mí ni a pronunciar con esa sucia boca que tienes, pestes sobre mí y mi mujer ¿Entiendes?

Simplemente se podía observar como Ende lo veía con impotencia y casi con las lágrimas saliéndosele. Sin embargo eso no afectó ni un poco a King, el cual estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Realmente creía que Ende era buena persona, pero porque lo que acababa de ver, no era así.

"Vaya personalidad…"

—Esto no se quedará así…—susurró Ende, y, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí indignada.

King, estaba furioso. Pero después, sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó su teléfono y leyó de quien era. Automáticamente toda la furia y coraje que sentía se esfumó, al ver que ese mensaje correspondía a Diane, quien le indicaba que ya había salido y que lo estaba esperando en la puerta.

King, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y se fue de ahí, sin despedirse de nadie en particular. El sólo quería verla a ella.

Al entrar a su carro, dio una profunda inhalación y, después de unos segundos, expulsó el aire retenido, sintiéndose aún mejor.

Finalmente, procedió a recoger a la de coletas. No le contaría lo que acaba de pasar, no quería ponerla mal.

…

Diane estaba esperando en la entrada de su trabajo. Estaba un poco impaciente, necesitaba decirle algo a King y sentía que no podía retenerlo más.

De pronto pudo vislumbrar un carro negro viniendo en su dirección, el cual reconocía como el de King. Diane se acercó y, rápidamente el castaño salió del coche para abrirle la puerta. Pero, antes que nada, él la tomó en sus brazos, y la apretó fuertemente.

—¿King? —Diane lo veía curiosa, eso solo lo hacía cuando ocurría algo que lo haya hecho sentir mal. Lo conocía bastante bien…

—Te extrañe, corazón —dio un beso en su frente, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de Diane.

—Y yo a ti, amor. —Ambos seguían abrazados, hasta que Diane recordó lo que tenía que decirle y se separó de él.—King, King, vamos a la casa. Además, debo decirte algo…

—¿Ah, si? ¿Y, de que se trata? —King enarcó una ceja, curioso.

—Espera a que lleguemos a casa.—Diane dio su ultimátum, a lo cual King no preguntó más.

—De acuerdo.—Finalmente ambos se metieron al carro y arrancaron directo a su hogar.

**(…)**

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Al parecer Ende no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados. A ver ahora con que nos viene…

Bueno, en fin, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

uwu


	8. 8

**8**

Después de llegar a la casa, ambos se dispusieron a cenar.

El silencio no era incomodo, podían disfrutar enormemente la compañía del otro sin la necesidad de palabras.

En pequeños ratos, Diane observaba disimuladamente a King, para, posteriormente, bajar su mirada, algo roja.

La castaña se sentía como en la preparatoria ¡Ya estaba casada con King! Esto no debería de ser difícil para ella. Sin embargo, lo era.

La "noticia" que le dría la traía un poco nerviosa. Apenas se puso a pensar en la posibilidad de quedar embarazada y todo lo que eso conlleva. Pero, algo en su interior, le decía que no se preocupara, porque King siempre iba a estar ahí para ella.

En parte, también, se sentía emocionada. La posibilidad de poder tener un hijo del que fue su primer amor, la traía por las nubes. Pero no sabía si a la primera podría ella quedar en cinta.

Su rostro se volvió del color de las cerezas al pensar en que tendrían que hacerlo más seguido para que funcionase. Pero, una parte de Diane, le gustaba la idea.

Ella realmente soñaba con tener hijos. Y, lo que más le emocionaba, era que King compartía el mismo sueño que ella.

Diane siguió comiendo, perdida en sus pensamientos, fantaseando con una bonita familia.

Por otro lado, King se preguntaba cuando se dignaría su esposa en contarle aquello que tanto le ocultaba. No creía que fuera algo malo, ya que la vio, en todo el camino directo a casa, bastante alegre. No observó ni un atisbo de preocupación, así que pudo relajarse un poco. Pero, la espera lo estaba matando.

Los minutos siguieron su curso, hasta que, un castaño, ya algo fastidiado, habló.

—Diane ¿Qué era eso que tenías que decirme?

La de coletas dio un respingo, seguía perdida en la lejanía de su mente que no se dio cuenta cuando su esposo la estaba observando, hasta que su voz se hizo oír.

Se removió nerviosa en la silla, con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas y un pequeño rubor adornando sus mejillas.

Tomo una de sus coletas, y, tapando su boca y nariz con su cabello, finalmente habló.

—Pues, era sobre lo que pasó ayer en la noche…

Inmediatamente imágenes de la escena pasada inundaron la mente de King. El como la desnudaba y emprendía un camino de besos por todo el cuerpo níveo de Diane lo aturdió. Comenzaba a sentir calor en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

— ¿Si?

"Ya, díselo. Ni que fuera algo del otro mundo"

—No usamos protección… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

King se quedó pensando, hasta que las primeras tres palabras dichas por Diane, retumbaron en su cabeza.

"No usamos protección"

"No usamos protección"

"NO USAMOS PROTECCIÓN"

¿Acaso era idiota?

King quería darse de golpes en la mesa por que semejante cosa se le pudo haber pasado por alto.

Y, ya recordaba bien porque fue que no lo usaron.

—Diane… ¿Eso quiere decir que la fábrica de bebés ya está en servicio?

Diane estaba entre darle un golpe en la cabeza o abrazarlo.

Así que solo se limitó a reírse de él. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos para decir:

—Si.

El rostro de King cambió espontáneamente, de la duda hasta la extrema alegría. Poco a poco su rostro iba cambiando de emociones, las cuales a Diane casi la hacían llorar.

Ver a su King así la llenaba de dicha.

King no pudo aguantar más y fue rápido para con ella. Diane se levantó de prisa, y King… King solamente se limitó a abrazarla y cargarla entre sus cálidos brazos. Dando vueltas por todo el comedor.

En mucho tiempo, además de su boda, no se había sentido así de feliz.

Diane solo reía con él, abrazándolo igualmente disfrutando de aquellos fuertes brazos.

Ambos sabían que no sería sencillo, que les costaría, pero si se tenían a ambos, podrían lograrlo todo.

—King, King. —Habló Diane, una vez las vueltas cesaron y el castaño la bajaba y ponía de nuevo en el suelo. —No sé si quede embarazada a la primera. Porque hay muchas mujeres que no les pasa eso, si no que tienen que intentarlo varias veces, ¿sabes?—Lo que dijo Diane sonaba lógico, a veces una mujer podía embarazarse a la primera vez, sin embargo había varios casos en los que eso no ocurría. —Hay que ser conscientes de ello.

—Claro que sí, cariño. Tengamos la paciencia suficiente hasta que pase. De verdad, como me encantaría tener una mini Diane correteando por aquí.

Los ojos de King brillaban tanto que Diane sintió ganas de llorar, más, se contuvo.

—Ow, yo quiera tener un mini King, sería muy lindo ver eso, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, en ese caso ¿Qué estamos esperando?— Diane solo lo observó curiosa.

— ¿Esperando, que cosa?

De verdad que su esposa podía ser tan tierna. King se acercó a su oído nada más para susurrarle unas palabras.

Inmediatamente los colores se le subieron a la cara cuando King se alejó de ella, viéndola entre divertido y provocativo.

—Pervertido. Será después de que vayas a tirar la basura, y córrele porque me iré a dar un baño y después de eso pienso dormir.

"Ah, con que a eso estamos jugando"

Diane solo lo veía divertida. Le encantaba jugar con él y ver como se lo tomaba tan enserio.

King, rápidamente fue por las bolsas de basura del patio, mientras tanto Diane se dirigía a la habitación.

Realmente no iba a ducharse, eso lo dejaría para mañana, ya que le tocaba descansar. Ahora se encontraba buscando rápidamente ese conjunto que le regaló Elaine en su despedida que no llegó a usar, ya que quería hacerlo para n día en específico. Y ese día había llegado.

Después de lo que pudieron ser como quince minutos, King estaba subiendo las escaleras, donde una Diane enfundada en su nuevo conjunto estaba esperándolo.

Justo al abrir la puerta, Diane lo atrapó besándolo en el proceso. Él, sorprendido, tomó a Diane por las caderas, correspondiendo cayendo en la cuenta de que Diane no había tomado dio baño.

"Mentirosa, solo querías tener tiempo para hacer tu jugada"

"Ahora verás"

Aquella noche fue como la más preciosa de todas, donde ambos de descubrieron sin prisa, sin apuros. En donde, ambos, rebozaban de la más grande felicidad posible.

…

En alguna parte de la ciudad, podía observarse una serie de edificios bien estructurados, dentro de los cuales, uno se veía con todas las luces prendidas a pesar de ser pasadas las dos de la mañana.

Una mujer se encontraba acostada en su cama, tenía un notorio sonrojo por toda su cara mientras balbuceaba incoherente, un nombre. Al mismo tiempo, mientras tenía una mano dentro de sus bragas.

—Harle…quin. Harlequin ¡Harlequin! Amor… Tú serás… ¡Ah! Serás mío ¡Completamente mío y de nadie más!

Sacó su mano, llena de sus jugos, y, dos de sus dedos usados se lo llevó a la boca, como simulando besar el falo de Harlequin.

Ende, desde el primer día en que vio al castaño, quedó embelesada con su mera presencia.

Realmente nunca se fijó si él era casado, jamás se fijó en aquella argolla dorada que descansaba en su mano izquierda.

Pero, cuando se enteró, no pudo evitar que una ola enorme de celos se apoderara de ella, por lo cual le habló así a su _amor_.

No pudo nunca sacarlo de su cabeza, ni de su corazón. Ella solamente lo quería pasa si misma y no compartirlo con nadie.

Pero, ¡esa maldita sortija! El saber que su amor no iba a ser correspondido la llenaba de rabia y dolor.

Ella solamente quería estar con él.

Complacerlo más que aquella esposa suya.

Y, si tenía que llegar a los extremos para tenerlo para ella misma, eso haría.

**(…)**

Y, hasta aquí el capítulo ocho.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Finalmente se aclaró por qué Diane estaba así. King todo lindo siempre apoyándola como debe de ser.

Ahora, ¿Cómo les pareció Ende?

Cuando escribía la escena de ella tocándose, me dio vergüenza xd pero siento que era necesario para la trama.

Me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes de haber añadido eso. Si no exageré.

Y, bueno, no pensé que este fic terminaría con un trasfondo _maduro. _ La verdad jamás me imaginé escribir un fic en el que la temática sexual fuera a estar presente.

Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo algo así. Así que prepárense para lo que se viene a continuación…

En fin, espero que les haya gustado

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

uwu


	9. 9

**9**

Diane se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente entre unos fuertes brazos que la envolvían con ternura.

Se removió un poco para acomodarse en el pecho de King. El castaño, aún dormido, la acomodó en sus brazos.

Agradecía que ese día fuera su descanso, sin embargo, recordó que no lo era para King.

La castaña abrió sus ojos enormemente, y, preocupada observó la hora en el reloj a su lado, el cual indicaba que eran apenas las 7:30 de la mañana. De cualquier forma debía despertar a King.

Pasados unos minutos, Diane seguía en la misma posición con su esposo. Realmente no quería que el fuera a trabajar y quedarse los dos en la cama todo el día. Pero sería muy egoísta de su parte y hacer que King pierda un día de trabajo…

Entonces, con todo el dolor del mundo se dispuso a despertar al castaño.

—King… King…—El ojimiel solamente se removió un poco y se dio la vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a Diane. Ella simplemente suspiró, era un caos poder despertarlo, pero el tiempo se acortaba.

— ¡HARLEQUIN! ¡ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE!

Agarró las cobijas que lo cubrían y las jaló fuertemente.

King, solamente se levantó lentamente cuando el frío le dio directo a su cuerpo desnudo.

— ¿Mm? ¿Diane? —volteó a verla mientras se tallaba sus ojos para quitarse el sueño restante.

—King, levántate ya o se te hará tarde para ir al trabajo…

Eso pareció prender un foco en la cabeza del castaño, el cual se fijó en el reloj detrás de Diane y maldijo mentalmente. Se le estaba haciendo tarde. Así que, rápidamente, se levantó de la cama, aunque aún con pesadez y fue a arreglase.

Diane solamente lo miraba ir de un lado a otro por la habitación, justo como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Se mordió el labio al observar el bien formado trasero de su esposo, y sin evitarlo le dio una pequeña nalgada cuando King se acercó a la cama a buscar sus sandalias.

King solo la miró, fingiendo indignación. Mientras tanto Diane aguantaba una carcajada. Pero no se esperó que el la tomara del brazo y la jalara contra sí mismo para plantarle un enorme beso en sus labios. Eso la tomó realmente por sorpresa, tanto que apenas reaccionó cuando King se separó de ella, y, con una sonrisa triunfante, se dirigió al baño.

Diane solo vio cómo se metía al baño con una toalla colgando en uno de sus hombros.

Despeinada y desnuda, Diane se levantó de la cama, solo se puso una bata encima y bajó a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno y de paso el lonche a su marido.

…

King iba de camino a su trabajo, una vez hubo terminado su desayuno. Diane se despidió de él con un corto beso en la boca, ya que sabía que lo a atrasar más si continuaban así.

El castaño estaba rebosante de felicidad, y todo su ser transmitía una vibra brillante. Pero es que no podía evitarlo, se sentía en las nubes al saber que, tal vez, pronto se pudiera convertir en padre. Sin embargo, debía esperar cierto tiempo hasta ver que Diane estuviera embarazada. Pero, no le importaba esperar.

Hasta que estacionó su carro en el estacionamiento de la empresa, pudo divisar una verdosa cabellera salir de un auto cercano al suyo. King salió y se acercó a él.

—Hey, Hellbram, buenos días.

—Oh, buen día, King—Helbram podía ver perfectamente la enorme vibra que desprendía su compañero, la cual sentía que casi lo cegaba, como si King brillara como el mismo sol. —Hoy pareces más animado que de costumbre ¿Se puede saber la razón?

Al escuchar eso, King se sonrojó levemente, pero contestó con un brillo en su mirada.

—Bueno, lo que sucede es que probablemente me convierta en padre en un tiempo.

Comenzó diciendo mientras caminaban para la entrada.

—Oh, vaya ¡Eso es muy bueno, King! Conque finalmente decidieron dar ese paso, ¿eh?

King solamente sonrió, viendo al que se convirtió, en poco tiempo, su mejor amigo.

—De verdad que me alegro por ti.

—Gracias, aunque la verdad, estoy un poco asustado…—Aquello lo dijo en un susurro. Helbram lo entendía, ya que sintió lo mismo con su esposa, cuando ambos decidieron tener un bebé. El peliverde posó una mano en el hombro de King, como dándole ánimos con ese gesto. —Tranquilo, además, cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

King lo miró y sonrió. Realmente estaba agradecido con él.

Ahora que lo pensaba, hace tiempo que no hablaba con sus amigos de la preparatoria. Se preguntaba como estarán. Quizás después los llame.

Finalmente King y Helbram estaban sentados en sus puestos, listos para seguir con sus labores, hasta que una voz se hizo escuchar.

Helbram solamente puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio de quien se trataba. Se compadeció de su amigo cuando vio a _esa_ persona llegar al lugar de King.

—Harlequin, buenos días.

Silencio.

King no profirió sonido alguno, siguió trabajando en lo que estaba.

La pelirosada solo se le quedó viendo, aun parada a su lado, esperando respuesta.

Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a repetir sus palabras.

—Bueno días, Harlequin.

De nuevo, silencio.

Helbram veía la escena aguantando la risa. Él sabía de los sentimientos de Ende hacia su amigo, se le hacía tan idiota de su parte tratar de tener algo con él, a sabiendas que era casado… A menos que ella nunca se hubiera percatado de eso. A veces podía ser tan tonta. Realmente a Helbram le caía mal esa mujer, aparentando algo que no era.

King, por su parte, continuaba escribiendo en la computadora, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

Ende, molesta, volteó su rostro a un lado, solamente para encontrarse con la cara burlona de Helbram. Aquello la enojó más.

—Helbram, ¿no deberías de estar trabajando?

—Ah, en un momento lo haré. Ah, oye, ¿tú no deberías, también, hacer tus labores en vez de molestar a Harlequin? ¿No ves, acaso, lo ocupado que está?

Esas palabras enfurecieron aún más a Ende, si es que era posible. Y, dedicándole una mirada de odio a Helbram, se fue sin decir nada más.

—Que molesta. —Dijo en un susurro, viendo de reojo como King sonreía levemente. El castaño se detuvo un momento y volteó a ver a Helbram, para decirle un _gracias_ silencioso. El peliverde solo asintió y ambos continuaron con lo suyo.

…

—Estúpido Helbram, siempre me molesta ¡No lo soporto!

Ende parecía que echaba humo por las orejas.

Se encontraba en el baño viendo el gran espejo que descansaba en la pared del baño. La pelirosada se miró fijamente el rostro, el cual aún seguía con el ceño fruncido, más que nada por la frustración que sentía porque King no le presto la atención que quería en ese momento.

"Bueno, debí de haberlo previsto, no me iba a volver a hablar después del numerito que le hice- Pero aún me parece impensable que King no esté interesado en mi"

—Creo que soy lo suficientemente bonita como para que su dichosa esposa se sienta inferior a mí.

Decía esto con veneno en sus palabras. Ende quería con todas sus fuerzas tener a King solo para ella. Si eso significaba arruinar su matrimonio, no le importaba. Podía demostrar que era mejor mujer que ella.

Simplemente, con solo pensar en las grandes y masculinas manos de King recorrerla completa mientras la besaba desenfrenadamente, la excitaba de maneras inimaginables. Soñaba con poder tener a aquel hermoso hombre amarrado a la cama y no salir en un buen rato de la habitación hasta satisfacerse toda y poder disfrutar en plenitud el cuerpo de Harlequin.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, Ende se sintió húmeda, rápidamente y, sin importarle estar ahí, se metió a un cubículo de los baños y comenzó a tocarse, como todos los días lo hacía cuando pensaba en Harlequin.

Se tocaba y acariciaba imaginando que él se lo hacía, imaginando que el recorría y tocaba sus senos sensualmente, para después proceder a penetrarla con sus largos dedos, provocando gemidos de placer a diestra y siniestra.

Ende, ahora mismo, tenía un enorme sonrojo y una expresión de placer grabada en su rostro.

Ella, definitivamente, iba a obtener el cuerpo y, de paso, el amor de King.

Haría que la amara y la hiciera suya al mismo tiempo. Pero para eso debía de pensar en algo para deshacerse de la mujer del de ojos miel…

…

Unas horas después, King se encontraba estirándose en su lugar. Había sido agotador, su jefe realmente no tenía piedad a la hora de dejarles un montón de documento a revisar y realizar programas en la computadora para la empresa. Sin embargo, era un buen jefe, realmente Gloxinia no le caía mal, pero a veces tenía un temperamento que ni el mismo pelirrojo se aguantaba.

Helbram se estiraba igualmente, soltando un bostezo en el proceso. Ya quería llegar a casa y estar con su familia.

—¿Listo para irnos?

King volteó a verlo y, con una sonrisa cansada contestó afirmativamente.

…

Ambos, ya en el estacionamiento, se despidieron. Realmente aquella plática con Helbram lo animó bastante.

King se encontraba de espaldas, aun parado a un lado de la puerta del piloto, contestando un mensaje. Era Diane preguntando que querría para cenar, a lo cual él contestó, jugando, que le gustaría probar su dulce piel nívea. King se reía cuando leyó la respuesta de su esposa, fingiendo enojo y que ya le dijera que era lo que quería de cena.

Realmente, a King le encantaba hacerla enojar así, era tan sencillo…

Justo, cuando mandó el último mensaje, diciendo que ya se iba para la casa, sintió como sujetaban del traje y, un horrible olor de exageradas cantidades de perfume, le hizo sentir unas náuseas tremendas.

"Mierda, Ende ¿Ahora que querrá?"

—Hola, Harlequin.—Habló como si nada, aun tomándolo del traje. Eso a King comenzaba a irritarle.

—Ende, ¿podrías soltarme por favor? Estas arrugando mi traje.

—Oh, qué bueno escuchar tu voz, ya que en la mañana no me dirigiste la palabra para nada.—Trataba de no sonar tan molesta, pero le fue casi imposible hacerlo.

—¿Acaso olvidaste lo que sucedió la otra vez?

—Oh, hablas de esa vez, cuando hablé mal de tu esposa, ¿no? Bueno, quería pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento. No debí de tratarte así, ni de decir esas sandeces de ella. —Ende lo soltó, finalmente, y bajó su cabeza, apenada. King solamente la miró con una ceja alzada. Realmente no sentía que ella se estuviera disculpando de verdad.

—¿Enserio?

—¡Enserio! Seré más amable contigo la próxima vez—le sonrió, mostrándole una mirada de completa pureza. King, esta vez, pensó que realmente Ende estaba apenada por lo que hizo. Pero, una extraña sensación lo invadía, al ver esos ojos rojos.

—Bueno. Si eso dices, de acuerdo. Pero no esperes a que te siga hablando normal, como antes. Ahora, si me permites…—Dispuesto a subirse al carro, porque Ende ya lo estaba hartando, sintió de pronto como lo tomaban del brazo, quedando a medias metido en el auto.

—Espera, Harlequin. Realmente me siento culpable por mi anterior comportamiento y, estaba pensando en compensártelo con algo. Como invitarte a un café o algo.

—Lo siento, pero alguien me espera en casa.

"Claro, tu tonta esposa"

—Pe…Pero… Realmente quiero que vayamos a tomar algo, como disculpa.

—Y, como he dicho, ya me están esperando. Así que si me disculpas…— King tomó su brazo y la empujó, sin hacer daño, lejos de él.

Se metió rápido al coche y cerró la puerta en las narices de Ende. Finalmente, sin darle oportunidad de hacer o decir algo para retenerlo.

—Bueno, adiós, Ende.

Y arrancó, lejos de la pelirosada.

La de ojos rojos estaba roja de indignación. Creía que su plan funcionaría, pero todo se fue al caño, viendo que King era realmente fiel.

Así que, mejor se fue a su departamento, llenándose de ideas en el camino.

…

—Diane, ya estoy en casa.

Habló King, una vez llegó a su hogar. Estaba realmente ansioso por ver a su esposa y abrazarla, ya que su estrés era grande en ese momento, por culpa de su molesta compañera.

Diane apareció por el umbral de la sala, vistiendo una de las camisas de King que le llegaban a medio muslo.

—Bienvenido, amor ¿Qué tal te fue?

King, la miró unos segundos. Para después toser un poco y contestarle correctamente.

—Bien, un poco estresado porque mi jefe no conoce la piedad. —Rio un poco. Diane se acercó a su esposo y le dio un abrazo, sabiendo que eso siempre funcionaba cuando estaba estresado.

—Bueno, al menos no te ves tan mal.

—Eso es bueno, creo…

Diane solo rio, para separarse a los segundos y comentar que la cena estaba lista.

Ambos, se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares y disfrutaron de la comida servida por la ojivioleta.

Aquellos momentos de tranquilidad eran realmente lo más relajante para King.

Y, realmente esperaba que fuera así siempre.

**(…)**

Y hasta aquí el capítulo nueve.

Al parecer Ende va a seguir jodiendo la vida de King hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Esto podría traer problemas a futuro…

Sería bastante malo que algo feo sucediera cuando Diane se embarace…

Pero quien sabe cómo vaya esto…

En fin… Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

uwu


	10. 10

**10**

Una mujer, de 27 años, estaba mirándose en el espejo de su cuarto fijamente.

—No lo entiendo.

Ende se miraba minuciosamente su rostro, como tratando de encontrarle alguna imperfección. Frunció el ceño cuando recordó como King la había rechazado anteriormente. No entendía cómo podía rechazar a una bella mujer como ella.

Pensó, que, hasta no ver la cara de esa dichosa mujer, empezaría a mover sus cartas…

…

Varios días pasaron, normal.

King y Diane se la pasaban trabajando arduamente, yendo de un lado a otro, a tal punto de llegar sumamente agotados de trabajo. Aunque eso no significaba que no pudieran disfrutarse mutuamente. Diane, en especial, se sentía plenamente feliz, ya soñaba con tener a un pequeño niño entre sus brazos, para cuidarlo y protegerlo, junto a su padre.

En una habitación que tenían sola, la comenzaron a remodelar para su futuro hijo. Aun sin estar seguros de que Diane estuviera en cinta, pero querían estar más que precavidos.

Compraron todo tipo de cosas para el bebé. Pintaron el cuarto de blanco, y Diane se dedicó a dibujar figuritas en las paredes de la habitación.

King, detrás de ella, procurando que no se cayera de la escalera, le tomaba fotos a su mujer. Le gustaba verla así de feliz. Soltó una risita cuando vio como Diane se pintaba accidentalmente la cara con la brocha que llevaba en su mano. Ella solo le sacó la lengua cuando King le mostró la foto tomada. Así siguieron por el resto del día, hasta que, agotados, fueron a dormir.

—Oye, King. Si yo resultara en cinta, me cuidarías mucho, ¿verdad?

Aquello sorprendió un poco a King, sin embargo le respondió naturalmente.

—Claro que sí, amor. No solo a ti, también al bebé.—King le sonrió, para infundirle confianza, ya que vio algo de miedo en el rostro de Diane.

—Eso me reconforta. Muchas gracias, corazón.

King solo se dedicó a estrecharla entre sus brazos, embriagándose del aroma a fresas de su esposa. Sin embargo, King no sabía que Diane ocultaba un miedo más grande, aparte de su futuro hijo…

Hace algunos días, Diane comenzó a sentir una extraña opresión en el pecho, casi lacerante. Sentía como si algo fuera a pasar. Se decía a si misma que sería alguna buena noticia, pero en el fondo de su conciencia, algo le decía que ese presentimiento que tenía no iba a ser muy bueno que digamos.

Pero, Diane procuró disimular sus miedos y, acurrucándose en el pecho de King, se dejó hacer, cerrando os ojos y olvidándose de ese horrible presión que sentía.

"No va a pasar nada, sé que todo irá bien si estamos juntos"

Se dijo a sí misma, Diane, antes de caer rendida en un profundo sueño.

…

Diane despertó un poco desconcertada, aun recostada en la cama, sin embargo sintió un inmenso frio. Volteó a ver a su lado, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que King no se encontraba ahí con ella. No se le hizo raro, ya que pudo haber ido al baño o simplemente le había dado sed y había ido por un vaso de agua.

Trató de incorporarse de nuevo en la cama, y seguir durmiendo, a que aún era de madrugada. Pero un ruido en la cocina la alertó, se escuchó como si un vaso de vidrio hubiera caído al suelo. Asustada bajó a la cocina, pensando que King no fue muy cuidadoso y podría cortarse con los vidrios.

Y, justo cuando bajó el último escalón, escuchó una voz. Era la voz de King, parecía que hablaba con alguien, así que, acercándose en silencio se limitó a escuchar de qué se trataba. Por un momento sintió una especie de escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal. Extrañada, Diane le quitó importancia y asomó un ojo por el extremo de la pared.

—Shh, no hagamos ruido, mi esposa debe de estar durmiendo ahora mismo.

King se encontraba de espaldas a ella. Al parecer hablaba con alguien, a quien no podía ver bien ya que la espalda de King le tapaba toda la visión.

"¿King? ¿Pero qué hace?"

Pero había un detalle que dejó petrificada a Diane.

King no solo hablaba con alguien más, sino que, parecía ser que agarraba a alguien de las piernas, y si, bajaba más, podía ver como los pantalones de su esposo estaban en el suelo.

Pronto, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. No quería creerlo.

—Har…Harlequin. Lo siento, trataré de hacer el menor ruido posible. Pero por favor, no dejes de tocarme. Tus caricias son como una droga para mí.

—Encantado de hacerlo.

Después, se vio con total claridad como King no dejaba de penetrarla una y otra y otra vez.

Diane solamente sentía náuseas al presenciar aquello, quería irse de ahí, pero parecía como si sus pies estuvieran firmemente clavados en el piso.

Tocó su estómago, pensando que así podría controlar sus ganas de vomitar. Pero, sintió algo raro en él. Recorrió sus manos, hasta sentir una forma redonda en su estómago.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?"

Bajó su mirada, y sus ojos no odian creer lo que veían.

Su estómago, antes plano, había crecido exponencialmente, convirtiéndose en una masa grande y redonda.

Eso solo significaba algo.

"¿Es…Estoy emb…embarazada?"

Lo que más le desconcertaba era que su panza parecía ser de unos seis meses, aproximadamente. Estaba en shock.

—…de… si, oh, si…

"¿Qué?"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de King. Subió su mirada, una vez más ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué seguía ahí? No lo entendía.

—…amo… Te amo, Har… oh… Harlequin

—y yo te amo ti…

Muy bien, eso fue suficiente, Diane ya no podía aguantarlo más. Simplemente su corazón terminó por hacerse pedacitos al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de King, para alguien más.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir disparadas, sin control alguno, mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Mordía su labio fuertemente hasta hacerlo sangrar para que no escucharan sus sollozos pero estos no dejaban de salir al escuchar cada palabra obscena que salía de a boca de ambos.

Se sentía morir y cada vez más fuerte era su llanto desenfrenado.

—King…

No volteaban, el rostro de la otra mujer no podía verlo con claridad.

—King.

Quería que pararan, y si esto era una pesadilla, quería despertarse lo más pronto posible.

En eso, King volteó a donde se encontraba Diane, aun llorando.

—Oh, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. Una espectadora ¿no quieres unírtenos? Tengo espacio para otra más.

Diane no contestó, aún estaba aturdida. Realmente quería despertar de eso.

—Vamos, Harlequin ¿Por qué paras? Además está embarazada, ¿Qué placeres podría darte una mujer así? —la mujer, rio para, posteriormente comenzar a besar el cuello de King.

—Para…

—¿Dijiste algo?—Contestó King, medio ido.

—Que pares…

La mujer, sin rostro besaba a King, mientras, él volteó un momento y comenzó a acariciarla.

—¡PARA YA!

Diane dio un brinco, completamente sudada y con lágrimas secas por todo su rostro. Respiraba entrecortadamente el corazón le latía fuerte en el pecho.

—¿Diane? Amor, ¿Qué sucede?—King se incorporó a su lado, ese brusco movimiento le asustó, pero fue más cuando observó el pálido rostro de su esposa.

—¿Diane?

Ella seguía como perdida, hasta que sintió un toque en su hombro que volvió a la realidad. De un momento a otro, se lanzó sobre King, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

—Diane, tranquila, aquí estoy.

—Nunca me dejes.

King, desconcertado, solo la arropó entre sus brazos, sobando su espalda para tratar calmarla.

—Nunca lo haré, tranquila ¿Quieres contarme que soñaste?—Diane solo movió su cabeza a los lados, no quería recordarlo.—De acuerdo, no te presionaré. Amor, recuerda, solo fue una pesadilla, ¿si?

—Pero fue tan real…

King estaba preocupado por Diane, nunca la había visto así de asustada. Sin embargo se limitó a abrazarla y acariciar su espalda suavemente, hasta que por fin pudo volver a dormir.

King, cuando vio que su mujer volvía a dormir plácidamente, le dio un beso en la frente, solo para ver como ésta sonreía, inconscientemente.

Antes de volver a dormir, King sintió como si de una presión se instalara en su pecho. No quería que Diane sufriera, aunque no supiera con certeza que era lo que soñó ella, podía darse una idea de que se trataba.

Y, por nada del mundo la haría infeliz.

…

A la mañana siguiente ambos se encontraban yendo hacia sus respectivos trabajos.

Aquel sueño, más bien, pesadilla, seguía presente en la mente de Diane. No podía dejar de pensar en eso y se preguntaba quién sería la mujer que estaba ahí, con King. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, el cual desapareció rápidamente al sentir como tomaban sus manos. Esa calidez que siempre la recorría cada vez que King la tocaba, hacía que todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieran.

Volteó a verlo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa en el proceso.

No, definitivamente King no podría hacer algo así.

Entrelazó su pequeña mano con la grande de él, y así, simplemente pudo respirar con paz.

**(…)**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 10

Pobre Diane, comienza a tener un feo presentimiento de lo que pudiera pasar en un futuro…

¿Qué se traerá en manos, Ende?

¿Creen que logre separarlos?

¿Qué piensan que puede pasar?

Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

uwu


	11. 11

**11**

Realmente no entendía del todo que tenía Diane. Se moría de ganas de saber qué era lo que soñó que la dejó así.

Más, King, sabía que no le diría nada. En el transcurso de camino al trabajo ya no hizo mención alguna sobre eso, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello al ver, de reojo, el rostro preocupado de su esposa.

Tomó se cabello y lo revolvió con frustración. No quería verla así, pero tampoco podía obligarla a decirle.

King solo un sonoro suspiro.

Helbram, del otro lado, lo miró de reojo. Se preguntaba que podría tener su compañero que estaba así, parecía que no estaba prestando mucha atención ese día.

Quizá, pensaba Helbram, hablaría con él después.

Un sonido de tacones se escuchaba de lejos por el pasillo de la oficina, con pasos medianamente rápidos, una mujer de cabellos rosados caminaba con unos papeles en sus manos.

"Si, por lo menos, pudiera ver una imagen de ella… Solo un momento…"

Pensaba esto mientras pasaba de largo por el asiento de King, el cual se encontraba escribiendo algo en la computadora.

—Estás para comerte. —Soltó Ende, sin pensar, con un tono más alto de lo usual.

King, que dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se volteó al escuchar una voz. Pero, solamente pudo ver como Ende se alejaba rápidamente de ahí.

"Rayos, por poco y hago que vuelva a explotar conmigo"

—Pero, es verdad. —Una sonrisa lasciva se mostraba en el rostro de la mujer, mientras continuaba con su andar hacia otra parte.

…

Horas más tarde, ya casi para terminar su jornada, King se levantó de su asiento. Necesitaba pasar un momento al baño y después se iría de ahí.

—King.

Llamó Helbram a su compañero, el cual ya se disponía a irse.

—¿Si?

—¿Ya vas de salida? Me gustaría hablarte de algo…

—Ah, casi, voy primero al baño y regresaré por mi cosas ¿Ocurre algo?

—Algo así, me gustaría preguntarte sobre algo, ahorita que salgamos. —La mirada de Helbram demostraba un poco de preocupación, lo cual a King le llamó la atención. Sin más, le prometió que no tardaría y que, al regresar podrían hablar de lo que sea que su amigo quería decirle.

Momentos después, King ya se encontraba secándose las manos, y dispuesto a salir de los sanitarios. Sin embargo, no pensó que alguien lo estaba esperando.

—Harlequin…

"Esa voz…"

—Ende.

King, sin más que decirle, porque no quería hablar con ella, dio rumbo a donde estaba su compañero esperándolo.

—Harlequin, espera. —Ende lo tomó del brazo con los dos suyos, impidiéndole dar un paso más. Como King no quería ser brusco y apartarla de un jalón, se quedó quieto.

—¿Qué quieres? Y ¿Podrías soltarme?

—Es que yo… Quería decirte algo. —Lentamente Ende soltó uno de sus brazos, pero sin soltar el agarre del otro. No iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil.

—Dime rápido, que tengo prisa.

King estaba perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia, si ella no soltaba su brazo derecho en diez segundos, ahora sí que el "King caballero" iba a desaparecer.

Ende mordió su labio inferior, y, rápidamente jaló del brazo de King chocando sus labios con los de él.

King abrió los ojos como platos, y, unas inesperadas náuseas lo invadieron.

Ende tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras se aferraba a la camisa de él, moviendo sus labios al mismo tiempo. Su lengua trató de abrirse paso por la boca del castaño. Pero, King seguía estupefacto, hasta que sintió como acariciaban su pecho, así fue cuando su cerebro reacciono y, empujándola bruscamente la apartó. Lo cual ocasionó que Ende cayera al piso, estrepitosamente.

Ende respiraba entrecortadamente. Aquellos labios, tan suaves, los quería volver a probar. No le importó haber caído al piso, finalmente obtuvo lo que quería.

King, solamente la miraba con asco. Limpiaba sus labios con la manga de su camisa, y al ver un color rojo en ésta, maldeció a Ende por aquello.

—Harle…

—Cállate, Ende. No te me vuelvas a acercar ¡Te recuerdo que tengo esposa! —Realmente King estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, y el maldito labial no se iba de su manga.

Ende, como si nada hubiera pasado, le respondió.

—Pues, es mejor que te quites el labial que quedó en tus labios, primor. O estarás en problemas.

"¿Labial?"

King tocó su boca con un dedo, para encontrarse, efectivamente, que la marca del labial estaba ahí.

—¡Mierda, Ende! ¿No puedes dejarme en paz, por solo cinco minutos?

Ende solo reía, aun sentada en el piso, y sin recato alguno, abrió sus piernas como si nada, mientras metía un dedo suyo a su boca, de manera lasciva.

—Harlequin, al menos yo si disfruté de aquel beso. Tienes unos labios tan suaves, tan… Dulces.—Un enorme sonrojo apareció por la cara de la pelirosada. King solo la veía con asco.

—Eres una maldita perra, Ende. No te me vuelvas a acercar. JAMÁS ¿Escuchaste?

—Ay, Harly, yo solo quería demostrarte el amor que te tengo y ayudarte a probar otras bocas. Me pregunto si tu esposa es mejor en la cama que yo, aunque lo dudo mucho.

Ganas no le faltaban de soltarle un golpe a esa depravada mujer. Pero se contuvo, e ignorándola, regresó al baño a quitarse aquella pintura y lavarse la boca, de paso.

Ende solo lo observó, divertida como regresaba al baño. Su plan principal era mover sus cartas hasta que viera a esa dichosa esposa, pero no se pudo resistir ante semejante Adonis. Así que, iba a comenzar la acción, una muy divertida acción para quedarse con Harlequin Fairy.

…

Llegó, casi corriendo a con su amigo, Helbram. Le debía una explicación, y se a daría, por supuesto.

El de cabellos verdes se encontraba de brazos cruzados, recargado sobre la pared. Se preguntaba porque tardaría tanto King, cuando mejor decidió irlo a buscar, este ya iba caminando a paso rápido hacia él.

Se le veía agitado y molesto. Así que en cuanto llegó con él, directamente le preguntó que pasaba.

—Helbram.

—¿Si?

—Ende… Ende me besó.

**(…)**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 11

Espero que les haya gustado.

Por lo que vemos, Ende comienza su movida.

Tal vez King se encuentre en problemas después de lo ocurrido.

¿Qué opinan ustedes que podría pasar, más adelante?

A partir de aquí, empieza lo bueno.

Tal vez encontremos un corazón roto…

Y, bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

uwu


	12. 12

**12**

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que esa loca te besó?

—Así como lo oyes. Esa… idiota aprovechó que estaba distraído para unir sus asquerosos labios con los míos. Por eso me tardé, porque me la encontré a la salida de los baños, pero cuando pasó eso, volví a lavarme la boca y la manga de mi camisa. Ya que me llenó de su horrible labial.

Helbram vio la manga de King, antes blanca, ahora parecía ser de un tono rosa pálido. Iba a estar en problemas si su esposa se enteraba de eso.

—King, va a ser difícil que eso desaparezca ¿Quieres que intercambiemos? Por mí no hay problema.

King lo miró como si de una deidad se tratase. Pero recordó que él también estaba casado, y no quería que su amigo se metiera en problemas por su culpa.

—No, no quiero meterte en problemas con tu mujer. Solo me las arremangaré y ya está.

—Mm, de acuerdo ¡Ah! Por cierto, King, ¿Ya le contaste a Diane de Ende?

Sin aviso alguno, un frio le recorrió la espada al castaño. No, no lo haba hecho, pero porque tenía otras cosas en mente, por ejemplo, el que Diane estuviera rara el día de hoy.

—Por tu cara pálida, creo que no. Yo te recomendaría que le dijeras de una vez y, si te parece, comentarle el incidente de hoy… Solo digo.

King parecía meditarlo. Obviamente su esposa entraría en cólera, pero después de un rato se calmaría y lo hablarían tranquilamente, tratando de buscar soluciones a eso.

—Bueno, me parece una buena idea. Porque se lo he estado escondiendo, solamente para no lastimarla, porque creía que, después de dejarle las cosas claras a… esa, todo se calmaría, peor por lo que veo no.

—Por eso te digo, no hay nada mejor en una relación que la sana comunicación.

Helbram tenía razón, ahora King se sentía muy culpable al haberle ocultado eso a su mujer. No lo volvería a hacer, eso se lo prometió así mismo.

Después, King recordó que su amigo tenía algo que hablar con él. Así que cambando el tema, le pregunto qué ocurría.

—Ah, es verdad. Creo que aún tenemos algo de tiempo antes de nuestra salida.—Hebram vio su reloj, en efecto, faltaba media hora para que salieran. Tiempo perfecto para poder hablar con su amigo.

— ¿Y, bien?

—King, hoy has estado, desde esta mañana, muy distraído. Como preocupado ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

King estaba sorprendido, y conmovido. Agradecía su amistad, en sobremanera. Y, soltando un suspiro, King habló.

—Pues verás…

…

—Ah, así que era eso. Por eso tu actitud de hoy.

—Si… La verdad tengo muchas ganas de saber qué fue lo que soñó Diane.

—Pero tampoco puedes presionarla.

King tomaba su cabello con una mano, a modo de frustración. Al menos pudo sacar un poco su preocupación al hablarlo con Helbram.

Helbram lo veía compasivo. Lo entendía, de cierta manera. Ver a la mujer que amas, en ese estado, obviamente estaría muy preocupado por ella. Pero tampoco podía presionarla a que se lo dijera.

—Creo que lo único que puedes hacer, es hacerle saber que siempre estarás ahí para ella. Más bien, demostrárselo.

—Es verdad. Sabes perfectamente que jamás la abandonaría. Y, esa pesadilla que tuvo, solo me hace pensar que yo tenía algo que ver ahí. Porque me pidió, aferrándose a mí, que nunca la dejara. Tal vez soñó que le era infiel, a esa conclusión llegué y ahora, si le digo lo de Ende…

—Sí, sí, acrecentarías sus temores. Porque, creo que puede que piense que esa pesadilla fue como un tipo de premonición. Pero, por eso, tú le vas a demostrar que no eres así. Y le dirás lo de Ende, para que esté precavida.

King solo soltó un suspiro. Helbram tenía razón, no podía seguir ocultándoselo a su esposa.

—Tienes razón, amigo. Le diré hoy que pase por ella. Sin embargo, lo haré solo si está tranquila. Siento que si lo hago ahora que siga así… Sería peor.

Helbram lo miró unos segundos. Debía ser franco con él.

—Mira, King. La verdad, te seré honesto. Mejor ni te esperes, ya no. Es ahora o nunca. Pero hazle saber, siendo firme, que no le harás daño emocionalmente.

King lo meditó por unos segundos. Se sentía mal por lo que acababa de pasar y puede que se sienta peor cuando se lo diga a Diane. Pero también, algo le decía que eso era lo más correcto.

—Bien, lo haré. Le contaré todo. —Sin esperarlo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. En parte temía la reacción de la de ojos violetas, pero si no se lo decía ¿Qué clase de esposo sería él, al ocultarle cosas? Cosas tan importantes como su matrimonio. No quería echar todo a perder.

—¡Estarás bien! Tienes todo mi apoyo, ya sabes.—El de cabellos verdes le dio un guiño acompañado de una palmadita en la espalda. Estaba confiado en que todo saldría realmente bien y Diane comprendería el tema.—Y, ya si no sale nada bien. Siempre puedes quedarte en mi casa.

King solo lo vio con pánico.

—No digas eso. Además, no creo que Diane me eche de casa…

—Bueno, quien sabe…

—¡Helbram!

—Ay, ya. Perdón. Trataba de animarte. Pero creo que dio diferente efecto.

King solo rodó los ojos, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su boca, a lo cual Helbram solo pudo devolvérsela. Adoraba su amistad, siempre trataba de hacerlo reír en momentos de tensión, o lo trataba de distraer, cosa que siempre funcionaba.

—Gracias.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció, esta vez, en el rostro de Helbram. Y, así, ambos dieron por terminada su conversación.

…

Un carro se encontraba estacionado en frente de un edifico algo grande. King apagó las luces delanteras de éste y apagó el motor. Sin embargo, sus manos seguían adheridas al volante, se sentía nervioso y con un lío en su mente. Pero ya se había decidido a decirle todo a Diane. Solo esperaba que lo tratase de comprender y, como no, hacer algo para quitarse a esa garrapata de encima.

Una silueta iba saliendo de aquel lugar. Por un momento, King se imaginó que un ángel iba saliendo de ahí.

Diane caminaba al lado de unas compañeras suyas, se le veía animada, lo cual King agradeció mucho, eso le quitó un poco el peso de encima.

—¡Bye! ¡Nos vemos mañana, chicas!—La pelicastaña sonreía efusivamente para con sus compañeras. Hablar con ellas la había ayudado bastante y despejado algunas dudas. Ese tonto sueño no podría hacerse realidad.

Ahora mismo, dándose la vuelta emprendió su camino hacia el auto que la estaba esperando.

En cuanto divisó la cabellera castaña de su esposo y su figura prominentemente alta recargada en la puerta del copiloto. Le importó poco que la vieran y se fue dando saltitos hacia King.

— ¡King!—Unos largos brazos rodearon el cuello del castaño mientras éste la abrazaba por la cintura y sentía como su esencia se impregnaba en sus fosas nasales. Simplemente embriagador.

Mientras tanto, las amigas de Diane veían esta escena con ojos soñadores mientras soltaban risitas al ver a la pareja muy abrazados. Todas soñaban con tener a alguien así en su vida. Pero bueno, solo les tocaba contemplar aquella bella escena y desearle lo mejor a Diane.

En cuanto a Diane. Ella se encontraba, ahora, en las nubes, perdiéndose en los brazos protectores de King. Aquello la animó todavía más si era posible. Además se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo por tener un hombre a su lado como King.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, primor?—Habló King, ya cuando decidieron que era momento de romper el abrazo.

Diane no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella palabra. —Me fue bien, me sentí mucho mejor cuando hablé con mis amigas—soltó una risita de satisfacción, realmente se sentía de maravilla— ¿Y, a ti que tal?

Inmediatamente el semblante de King cambió a uno tenso, a lo cual Diane se quedó inquieta ante aquello.

—…Bien…—Lo dijo no muy convencido, sus ojos estaban un tanto opacos. Diane sabía que eso era una mala señal.

—Mejor entremos al carro, y me cuentas en el camino ¿Si?

—De acuerdo.—King la besó en los labios tal vez con un poco de urgencia. Pero es que realmente necesitaba de ella, dejó a Diane subir primero. Ella lo hizo, sin embargo un sabor diferente y extraño se instaló en su boca después de probar los labios de King. Un sabor sumamente diferente a como normalmente la besaba, y una pequeña presión en el pecho se instaló.

"King se ve tan tenso, hasta para dar un beso, ¿qué habrá pasado en el trabajo?"

King, ya dentro del auto, metió las llaves, lo prendió, esperó a que calentara un poco y decidió a arrancar de una vez.

Estaba nervioso, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

Diane tocó, por un momento, su labio inferior con su dedo índice, y algo se apretó en su pecho. Vio de reojo a su esposo, quien manejaba con los ojos bien puestos al frente, miró sus manos, aferradas al volante como si temiera que algo pasara. Diane sintió como un sofoco la opacaba, y el estómago comenzó a dolerle.

No quería pensar de más, pero la mente le estaba jugando una buena jugarreta. Además su sueño no la ayudaba.

—Diane, necesito decirte algo. No sé cómo te lo vayas a tomar, pero…—Comenzó a hablar King, ya un poco más calmado y con la mente un tanto despejada. Diane se sobresaltó, pero volteó a verlo.

— ¿Si, que sucede? ¿Pasó algo en el trabajo?

—Si…Aún es un poco complicado de decirlo…

—No me digas que te despidieron, King.—Asustada comenzó a alzar un poco la voz. King rió un poco por la expresión de Diane.

—No, es otra cosa. Solo deja me estaciono y de una vez te cuento aquí mismo.

—Oh —Diane no percibió que seguían manejando hasta que King dijo aquello. Ya después de unos minutos de silencio, estacionó el carro frente a su hogar.

—Bueno, ya llegamos…—El castaño soltó un suspiro ¿Por dónde empezar?

Diane solo estaba a la expectativa sobre que podría hablarle King y ¿Por qué se veía con un semblante entre enojado y preocupado?

—Diane, yo…No sé cómo te lo vayas a tomar, pero me gustaría que primero escucharas todo lo que te tengo que decir ¿Si?

—Claro. No te interrumpiré—después de decir eso Diane se llevó el dedo índice y pulgar a sus labios y, como si de una cremallera se tratasen, fingió que los cerraba. Aquello hizo reír a King, por segunda vez.

—Bien, veamos…últimamente en el trabajo hay una persona un tanto…molesta. Al principio no hacía mucho relajo cuando se acercaba entregarme informes y eso. Sin embargo…en estos días ha comenzado a tornarse como una acosadora.

—¿Eh?

Una punzada se instaló el pecho de la castaña. Iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo.

—Entonces, se me ha estado insinuando de una manera demasiado extravagante.

Poco a poco el rostro de Diane se iba tornando en una mueca de disgusto.

King prosiguió.

—Hoy, antes de salir volvió a insinuarse, pero esta vez…—No quería decirlo, porque sentía que si lo hacía una bomba iba a estallar. Pero tenía que. Y no había vuelta atrás. —Me besó.

Diane sintió en ese preciso momento como su cerebro hizo un pequeño click. Su estómago le dolía y sus manos se convirtieron en dos puños.

—Bueno, aclaro que me tomó por sorpresa cuando iba saliendo del baño y juntó su horrible rostro con el mío cuando menos me di cuenta. Después de eso la empujé y cayó al suelo, pero igual… Agh , comenzó a hacer algo tan asqueroso y lascivo que me dan ganas de vomitar.—King dijo esto último frotándose su cara contra su mano derecha, sin saber cómo alguien a su lado comenzaba a crear una masacre en su cabeza.

—Harlequin.

King se asustó por ese tono y rápidamente volteó a verla. Esa mirada jamás la iba a olvidar.

Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, se sentía triste, preocupada, pero más que nada, furiosa, y no con él. Sino con la que se atrevió a profanar aquellos labios que siempre han sido para ella.

— ¿Si, Diane?

Sentía un poco de miedo, pero algo le decía que no estaba enojada con él. Lo cual lo tranquilizó solo un poco.

— ¿No hay manera de que se vaya de ahí? No te está dejando hacer bien tu trabajo y además se está metiendo con alguien CASADO ¿Si sabe que lo estás, cierto?

—Sí, lo sabe. Pero parece que no entiende.

—Pues sigue haciéndoselo saber, si quieres a golpes, no sé, no me importa. Pero que recuerde esa… Tipeja que tú eres mío y no voy a dejar que esa… Me quite a mi marido.

Muy bien, ya no pudo más y explotó.

—Lo sé, amor. Le he dicho ya varias veces, creí habérselo dejado claro hace tiempo, pero sigue y, sobre hacer que se vaya. Tendría que hablar con mi jefe ya que es su secretaria personal.

—Pues debiste ser más duro con ella. Si empezó a decirte cosas "inofensivas". Obviamente iba a hacerlo ya más grande con acciones.

"Ay, Dios. Está demasiado molesta. Pero era obvio".

—Hablaré con mi jefe, en ese caso.

—Por favor. —Soltó un suspiro, Diane se sentía irritada y cansada. Ya quería irse a dormir. —Ah, y si aún continúa así. Iré hasta tu trabajo a dejarle en claro que tú eres mío. —Acercó su rostro al de su marido, sin quitar ningún contacto visual. Quería verse seria, aunque en el fondo se sentía morir.

Diane tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y apretando un poco sus mejillas, lo besó.

Fue un beso urgente, cargado de pasión desbordante. Necesitaba dejarle claro a él, que siempre sería suyo. No dudaba de King, pero necesitaba dejar claras las cosas. Sentía que debía de reafirmar sus palabras con ese beso.

King estaba todo ido cuando recibió aquel beso. Sentía como las emociones de Diane se dejaban fluir en ese vals apasionado.

Había ira.

Había preocupación… Y miedo.

King se dio cuenta de que su esposa moría de miedo de que lo pudieran alejar de ella. Así que él se prometió así mismo que no se dejaría engatusar por nadie. Aunque, de cualquier forma, se lo había prometido el mismo día de su boda.

El beso continuó, y, de pronto, la temperatura comenzó a subir. Sin pensarlo, Diane comenzó a desabotonar poco a poco la camisa de King, el cual s dio cuenta rápido. La tomó de las manos, antes de que siguiera y dijo, con voz ahogada por l deseo y los ojos brillosos:

—Amor, aquí no. Primero entremos a la casa ¿Si?

King se veía tan lindo, tierno y, en parte, tan sensual con los cabellos alborotados, la camisa desabrochada mostrando su clavícula y manzana de Adán, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente ¡Cielos! Cuanta suerte tenía Diane de haberse casado con semejante Adonis

—D-de acuerdo.

Salieron del carro, como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque King tenía la camisa desabotonada, poco le importó.

E instalados dentro de su hogar, Diane no esperó ni un segundo y atacó. Rápido saltó sobre King, y éste, la tomó de las nalgas firmemente, mientras ambos comenzaban un vals abrasador en sus bocas.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, la ropa había desaparecido, y en su lugar solamente había un par de pieles desnudas, tumbadas sobre el sofá.

Las palabras se fueron al diablo, dando paso a la lujuria y al amor explícito. Tal vez, al día siguiente puedan hablar mejor sobre ese tema, pero ahora había prioridades que atender.

Y, tal vez, gracias a esa prioridad, una pequeña semilla estaba empezando a brotar.

…

**(…)**

Hola, hola, hola ¿Cuánto tiempo sin leernos?

Justo hoy acababa de tomarme un tiempo para seguir esta historia que dejé desde hace ya ¿Dos meses? No tengo perdón :(( lo sé.

Pero en compensación, les traigo un capítulo larguito.

Si se dan cuenta ya se está armando lo bueno.

Diane se enojó, por obvias razones pero ella no impedirá que su matrimonio se venga abajo por una simple señorita calenturienta. Confía plenamente en King, lo cual es lo más importante.

Y bien ¿Ustedes que creen que pueda ocurrir más adelante?

Los estaré leyendo.

Ah, además, estoy pensando en terminar esta historia con 20 capítulos, peeero todo puede pasar y o se alarga más o queda más corta xd idk

Por cierto y lo digo de una vez, tal vez me tarde en subir el siguiente capítulo, estoy en finales de semestre y, pues… También me metí a una dinámica de oneshots durante todo el mes de julio, sobre el NaruHina. Si me ven que publico de eso últimamente y no esta historia, es por eso.

Pero, no se me esponjen, que seguiré con esta historia hasta terminarla uwu.

También… No lo dije pero, también una de las razones de que me tardé un buen en actualizar, fue porque mi gusto por el anime de NNT se había ido, por el manga, que ni voy al día, por cierto. Pero como que me desilusioné con el final, el cual vi por spoilers xd.

Y, la inspiración chida que traía, se fue por un caño. Sin embargo, la señorita inspiración-chan ha vuelto de entre los muertos uwur

Así que, termino esta historia sí o sí. No desesperen por favor ;-;

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

¡Bye, bye!


	13. 13

**13**

_**ADVERTENCIA: **_

_**Este capítulo contiene lime.**_

_**Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.**_

A la mañana siguiente, se podía observar a dos cuerpos entrelazados sobre una gran y mullida cama.

Un hombre de cabellos castaños claro, se encontraba abrazando la cintura de una mujer de cabellos castaño oscuro. Sus reparaciones eran acompasadas, seguían durmiendo con total tranquilidad, hasta que unos pequeños rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse por la ventana, la cual tenía una de sus cortinas semiabierta.

—Hmm…—Haciendo un pequeño ruido, King se acomodó mejor en la cama, aun abrazando a su esposa, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo desnudo.

De pronto una alarma comenzó a sonar, subiendo de volumen poco a poco, hasta el punto de ser casi insoportable.

—King…—Comenzó a decir Diane, aún medio dormida. —La alarma…

—No quiero. —Aun con aquel ruido, King se aferró más a Diane, a lo cual ella solo sonrió por el comportamiento de su esposo.

—Tenemos que ir a trabajar.

—Mejor quedémonos en casa hoy.

—Sabes que no podemos faltar. —Trató de persuadirlo, pero Diane estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, y parecía que tampoco quisiera levantarse.

—Entonces, levántate tu primero.

—Bueno, entonces suéltame.

—Oh, perdón. Pero está muy calientito aquí.

King la soltó, con todo el dolor del mundo, pero necesitaban arreglarse rápido para que no se les hiciera tan tarde.

Diane se removió en la cama, y quedó de frente a él. Lo miró fijamente, los violetas contra los amielados.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, nada. Solo quería apreciar la belleza de mi esposo. Es todo. —Una sonrisa apareció en la boca de Diane, a lo cual King no resistió y, acercando su rostro al de ella, la besó. Diane no dudó en corresponder al beso, que se volvió más demandante conforme pasaban los segundos.

De un momento a otro, Diane ya estaba encima de King, sujetaba su cabello mientras lo acariciaba.

King, comenzó a moverse lentamente, recorriendo sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, sintiendo su piel tersa y blanca. De repente, King comenzó a bajar su boca por la mandíbula de Diane, dejando pequeños besos mojados en ésta.

—K-King…—Decía Diane con voz ahogada. —El…Trabajo…Tenemos que…

—Solo dame cinco minutos.

Y, tras eso, Diane ya no dijo nada y se volvió presa de las acaricias y el deseo demandante que había en ambos.

Aun encima de él, King bajó más, lentamente recorriendo, ahora, el cuello de Diane. Mientras ella daba pequeños gemidos.

La alarma seguía sonando, pero parecía que eso poco importaba ahora.

Los brazos fuertes del castaño se aferraron a la cintura de la oji violeta. Para después, dar una vuelta y que él quedara encima de ella.

Ambos se volvieron a ver a los ojos. Esas miradas reflejaban el más puro deseo. Y, sin más, King prosiguió en lo suyo. Diane atrapó su cuello con sus brazos mientras King comenzaba a dar pequeños besos en la parte de la clavícula femenina. Bajando lentamente, para tortura de Diane.

—King…—Esa voz tan demandante hizo que la excitación, apenas creciente de King, creciera más. Le encantaba que su esposa dijera su nombre de esa manera tan sensual.

Poco a poco, llegó hasta el inicio de sus pechos, y dejó ahí una fila de besos húmedos. Aquello volvió loca a Diane, pero más lo fue cuando, de pronto, sintió como unos labios comenzaban tomando el botón de uno de sus senos.

Primero le dio un pequeño chupetón, aquello provocó que Diane arqueara un poco la espalda y que un gemido aún más agudo, saliera de su boca.

Después, dio un pequeño lametón a esa zona, ya dura, mientras una mano se posaba en el otro seno de la mujer, estimulándolo. Siguió dando pequeñas lamidas a esa zona, hasta que su esposa pudo hablar.

—-El…El otro…Aah…King…

Eso fue música para los oídos de King, así que, sin más, cumplió con la orden dada. Ahora posó su boca sobre el botón derecho y procedió a hacer lo mismo que en el otro.

Diane, mientras tanto, comenzaba a arquearse de puro placer, mientras tomaba con ambas manos el cabello de King. Tantas sensaciones le recorría sin control, por todo el cuerpo.

Diane necesitaba, urgentemente, que King estuviera dentro de ella.

King, después de la pequeña sesión que tuvo con el segundo pezón, siguió su camino, ahora recorriendo el estómago de Diane, aún con su boca.

Diane se sentía extasiada de puro placer. King, por su parte, movió una de sus manos y colocó un dedo sobre la entrada de Diane, aun besándola, a la altura del ombligo, fue cuando pasó.

Diane dio, esta vez, un gran grito de placer, cuando sintió como uno de los dedos de King comenzaba a entrar a la zona ya húmeda de ella.

— ¿Quieres que continúe? ¿O le paramos ahí?—Preguntó King, con medio dedo dentro de ella. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer una pregunta así?

—King… Te juro que si…Que si te detienes… Te mataré… ¡Aah!

—Eso era lo que quería escuchar, mi amor.

Y, sin más, siguió en lo suyo. Metió un poco más el dedo, provocando que Diane moridera una almohada cerca de ella. Era tanta la sensación que ya se imaginaba como estaría cuando el "amigo" de King estuviera dentro esta vez.

King comenzó dando pequeños círculos alrededor, metiendo y sacando el dedo. La entrada de Diane, pronto comenzó a humedecerse más. Eso significaba que ya estaba lista.

— ¡King! ¡Te…Necesito!

King sacó su dedo, lleno de los fluidos de ella y le dio una pequeña lamida.

—Sabes muy bien Diane.

— ¿Sabes lo que sí sabe bien? Tu Pe…

— ¡Aah! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!—La interrumpió rápidamente, sabía que su esposa era un poco más desatada a la hora de la lujuria. —Diablos, señorita, estás muy desatada el día de hoy

—Tú empezaste, ahora termínalo.

—Como ordene, _my lady._

Volvió a besarla en la boca. Ahora con pasión desenfrenada, y poco a poco sus lenguas fueron bailando un pequeño vals dentro de sus bocas.

En eso, las piernas de Diane, comenzaron a enredarse en la cintura de King, aferrándose a él y haciendo que sus sexos rozaran, provocando un gemido por ambos.

King se separó de los labios de ella, solo un momento.

—Bien, Diane ¿Estás lista?

—Sabes perfectamente que sí.

Y, si más que decir comenzó aquello por lo que estaba esperando Diane.

La alarma, ya nadie la escuchaba, solo se oían los gemidos de ambos proclamando el nombre del otro. Acariciándose, _amándose_, todo lo que se podía.

…

—No puedo creer que casi se nos hiciera tarde.

—Yo no puedo creer que hayas caído en mi juego, amorcito.

La pareja de esposos se encontraba ya en el carro, directo a sus trabajos. Más frescos que una lechuga.

—Eso es porque…—Y las mejillas de Diane se convirtieron dos tomates rojos. — ¡Tú tienes la culpa, y ya!

King solamente se rio por la forma en que su esposa se comportaba. Le encantaba eso de ella.

—Diane…

—Di…Dime.

—Te amo.

El corazón de la castaña latió desenfrenado y sus piernas las sintió como si fueran de gelatina, lo bueno es que seguía dentro del carro.

—Yo…Yo también te amo.

Diane volteó hacia la ventana de su lado, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que ahora le ganaba. Aquello a King le pareció de lo más adorable.

— ¿Quieres una segunda ocasión, en la noche?—Ya estacionado, frente al trabajo de Diane, dijo eso King, moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

— ¡King!—Diane se avergonzó todavía más, al parecer a su esposo ya se le hizo maña, sin embargo contestó—de acuerdo, acepto.

Una carcajada resonó por todo le carro, proveniente del castaño.

—A ver, ven aquí. —Y, sin más, la tomó de los hombros para tenerla de frente y le plantó un tierno beso en sus labios. —Entonces, te veo saliendo del trabajo como siempre, ¿sí?

—Claro. —Diane seguía atontada por ese beso que apenas pudo responder.

—Bueno, entonces… Nos vemos. —Y, con un beso un poco más corto y dulce, se despidió King.

Diane, ya fuera del carro, se quedó viendo cómo se iba su esposo en dirección a su trabajo. Algo en ella se sintió vacío, pero decidió ignorarlo. Y, después procedió a entrar al edificio.

"Rayos, ya ni tuve oportunidad de decirle que se cuidara de esa arpía"

"Bueno, espero que todo salga bien hoy"

…

—Buenos días, Helbram. Buenos días jefe.

Todos, en especial su mejor amigo y su jefe, miraban a King como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Amigo, ¿te encuentras bien? Hoy te ves mucho más alegre que otros días.

—Oh, ¿tú crees?—King, al verlo, parecía como si todo se iluminara a su alrededor. Para los demás, King parecía que los cegaba con su buna vibra de ese día.

—Bueno, pues, me alegra mucho que te encuentres de maravilla. Me gustan los hombres con mucha actitud por la mañana

—Jefe, eso sonó raro. —Dijo Helbram a Gloxinia, el último, lo miró un poco avergonzado. —Bueno, no importa.

—Jefe, hoy…De verdad me siento espectacular.

—Eso es bueno. Bien, ahora si me permiten, debo ir a atender otros asuntos en mi oficina. Cualquier cosa, estoy al pendiente.

—Claro jefe, gracias.

Después de eso, ambos amigos se fueron a sentar en sus respectivos lugares. Hasta que Helbram, ya instalado hizo una pregunta.

—King ¿Podría saber el motivo de tan buen humor?

— ¿Qué, acaso no te parece que ande así?

— ¿Eh? Para nada, al contrario, me agrada ese nuevo tu. Pero, tengo curiosidad, por saber que hubo detrás de esa sonrisa.

—Dos palabras. Mi esposa. —Y, tras decir aquello, una sonrisa tranquila, apareció en los labios de King.

—Oh, ya veo. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

—Así es.

—Me alegro por ti. Qué bueno que estén llevando una buena relación.

—Gracias. Ahora, si me permites, continuaré con mis labores.

—Ah, claro. Porque sí nos ven así nos darán una buena regañada.

—Concuerdo, amigo.

Ambos hombres siguieron trabajando en lo suyo, hasta que, ya varias horas después, Helbram recordó algo importante. Sin embargo, no sabía si preguntarle o no a King, ya que no quería quitarle su buen humor.

Pero es que, simplemente no podía dejar las cosas así. Necesitaba saber cómo estuvo la plática que tuvo con Diane y si es que la tuvo.

—Oye… King, ¿tienes un momento?

—Claro, igual ya casi es la hora del almuerzo ¿Qué ocurre?—King se volteó para quedar frente a él y verlo bien, esperando a que continuara.

—Bueno, te quería preguntar sobre lo que hablamos el otro día… ¿Recuerdas?

— ¿Sobre el otro...? ¡Aah! Sí, ya me acordé ¿Quieres saber que sucedió con Diane sobre "aquello"?

—Bueno, sí. O sea, soy tu amigo y me preocupas, o es por chismoso, ¿de acuerdo?

Una risita escapó de la boca de King, a veces su amigo era tan ocurrente.

—Está bien, no me molesta. Pero si no te dije nada, fue porque, realmente no se me había pasado por la cabeza, Helbram.

—Ah, está bien. Y, entonces… ¿Le dijiste?

King soltó un pequeño suspiro y contestó. —Sí, lo hice.

—Oh, ¿y cómo te fue?

—La verdad, mi esposa si se enojó bastante, obviamente. Pero le dije que me mantendría lo más alejado de ya sabes quién.

— ¿Y, que más te dijo?

—Me pidió que hablara con mi jefe, si no había manera de sacarla de aquí.

—Oye pues, no es mala idea. Digo, pueden sacarla por acoso sexual en el trabajo. Si lo hablaras con Gloxinia…Yo creo que lo entendería, así ya no tendrías que seguir lidiando con tu sabes quién.

King soltó un suspiro.

—Bueno, yo pensaba en no decirle al jefe…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Helbram no creía que lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

— Yo tenía una idea, si le dejaba claro desde el principio a ya sabes quién, que yo estoy casado, habría una pequeña posibilidad de que me dejase en paz y no volviera a molestar y así no habría tantos problemas en la empresa y no habría necesidad de decirle a Gloxinia.

—Pero…King.

—Lo sé, fue una idea muy estúpida. Honestamente pensé que con una advertencia me dejaría de molestar, pero veo que es imposible hacerlo.

—Parece una garrapata, si me dejas decirlo.

— ¡Exactamente! Ahora, ya no quiero lidiar con ya sabes quién.

—Lo sé, por eso te digo que le comentes, e buen plan a nuestro jefe. Ya viste que es amable y parece que podría estar dispuesto a escucharte.

—Sí, tienes razón. Hablaré hoy mismo con él ¿Qué te parece?

— ¡Me parece perfecto! Así finalmente podrán correrla, ya que no es sano lo que hace.

—Eso sí. Ahora, no sé si hablarlo con el ahorita o ya hasta la salida.

—Yo digo que te esperes a la salida. Para que ahorita comas algo y aclares bien tus ideas para saber qué y cómo decirle.

—Ay, gracias Helbram, es agradable hablar de esto contigo.

—Para estamos los amigos.

Y, así. Después de esa platica, ambos se dispusieron a dejar sus cosas en donde laboraban, hablando de otros temas y yendo a comer a la pequeña cafetería de ahí.

…

Por otro lado…

En los baños de mujeres, se encontraba una personita de cabellos rosados, la cual tenía una mirada un tanto… Intrigante.

La persona en cuestión, le veía observando un teléfono celular, al cual le sonreía con una sonrisa un tanto…Rara.

—Hoy, Harlequin te ves más que irresistible. Esa sonrisa tallada por los dioses y ese cuerpo de infarto… ¡Dios!, haces que tenga más de un orgasmo.

Debajo de la falda, bajando su ropa interior, llevo dos dedos a su zona íntima.

—Esta foto que te tomé vale millones. Pero no la compartiré jamás con nadie ¡Con nadie!

En la foto se observaba a un castaño reír abiertamente, con un aire de inocencia y frescura puras de alguien como él.

—Harlequin…—Ende metió de lleno sus dos dedos, índice y medio, comenzando con la faena dentro de su vulva.

Estaba totalmente mojada, auto complaciéndose, aun observando la foto de King.

Ende se notaba totalmente extasiada, con el rostro rojo y mirada lujuriosa.

—Ahora me imagino, sino solo viera tu foto… ¿Qué sentiría si te tocara? ¡Aah!

Las pequeñas embestidas empezaron cada vez más intensas, con tan solo pensar con un King encima de ella.

—Si…si tan solo tu… No estuvieses casad…o. ¡Aah!

Y, terminó. Dejando la parte de la tapa del baño, donde se encontraba sentada, llena de sus fluidos vaginales, cosa que no le importó limpiar.

—Te haré mío…Harlequin Fairy.

…

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de King, quien comía tranquilamente en una banca de la cafetería junto con Helbram

—Uuh. Me acaba de recorrer un horrible escalofrío. Y me acaba de dar algo de asco.

—Has de estar embarazado. —Y Hellbram se echó a reír.

— ¡Oye! No es gracioso. Ha de ser que la comida no me sentó. O sabe.

—Ya, perdón, pero tenía que decirlo. En ese caso, ya no comas. O vomitarás.

—Sí, es lo mejor. Tomaré un poco de mi jugo, a ver si así se me quita el asco.

—Claro.

…

— ¡Jerico! ¡Jerico!

— ¿Si, Diane?

Diane llamó efusivamente la atención de su compañero y nueva mejor amiga de su trabajo.

— ¿Sabes manejar? De pura casualidad. Tengo curiosidad. —Agarrando una de su coletas y enredándola en uno de sus dedos, se encontraba Diane, un poco nerviosa por hacerle esa pregunta de la nada a su amiga.

—Ah, sí, claro que sé. Mi papá me enseñó desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad.

—Oh, qué bien.

Diane no se animaba todavía, pero necesitaba decirle algo que tenía en mente.

—Ya, dime ¿Qué te traes?

—Ah… jejeje, ¿cómo sabes que me traigo algo?

—Ay, Diane. Creo que te conozco lo suficiente para saber que, cuando haces eso con tu cabello y tus pausas largas, es que ocultas algo y te da vergüenza decirlo.

"Rayos, me conoce demasiado bien"

—Bueno…Si, te quiero decir algo, oh, más ben, pedirte un favor.

Jerico solo rio ante la forma en como estaba hablando su amiga.

—Adelante, dime.

—Es que… Tenía pensado en ir al trabajo de mi marido, temprano, y darle una pequeña sorpresa. Además, para que no diera tanta vuelta, de su trabajo al mío.

Jerico solo la observó, aquella linda mirada amatista, brillaba como le mismo sol cada que mencionaba a King. Pero eso no la molestaba para nada. Finalmente, la peli morada solo sonrió y contesto afirmativamente.

—De acuerdo. No tengo problema alguno en llevarte allá. Solo dime bien las indicaciones y listo.

Como si de un ángel se tratara, Diane la vio como el mismo sol. Rápido, corrió a abrazarla, apachurrándola entre sus pechos y brazos, llena de alegría, porque su amiga aceptó a su capricho.

— ¡Jericooo! ¡Muchas gracias! Es, que también quiero aprovechar que hoy salimos temprano. —Y, una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Diane, ya después de soltarla.

—Um, por nada. —Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Jerico, presa de la vergüenza y porque Diane hizo que sintiera una especie de calorcito adentrarse en su estómago. Aquello que era llamado cariño.

—Mira, entonces, este es el plan…

…

Pasado un tiempo, ambos hombres se dirigían a terminar sus labores de trabajo

King no dejaba de pensar en la manera en la que le dirá a su jefe el problema que trae encima. Pero esperaba que realmente, Gloxinia, comprendiera el asunto.

—Bueno, pongámonos manos a la obra. Que quiero pasar por Diane rápido. —Habló King al aire, ya preparado para seguir con la labor del día.

En eso, una mujer, de ojos rojizos caminaba por ahí. Traía consigo unos folders azules en las manos, listos para ser entregados a los trabajadores de ahí, a petición de Gloxinia.

"Oh, qué bueno que hoy podré ver más de cerca de Harlequin"

Finalmente, ende llegó con ellos. Trataría de morder su legua para no hablar demás, todavía faltaba para hacer su movida…

—Ejem, disculpen, Helbram, Harlequin. El jefe me mandó a entregarles estos papeles. —Ende odiaba hablar así, sentía que no era ella, pero tenía que aparentar normalidad.

—Ah, sí, claro ¿Puedes dejarlos encima del escritorio? Andamos bastante ocupados.

Helbram contestó, sin verla. Sabiendo que eso haría enojar a Ende

La peli rosa se tragó su ira, y, fingiendo tranquilidad, dejó los papeles donde le habían indicado.

—Aquí están…Hay que revisarlos minuciosamente. —De reojo, miraba a King, muy concentrado en lo suyo. Ni una mirada si quiera le daba, lo cual la hizo enojar más.

—Ya lo sabemos, gracias.

De no ser porque vio de reojo a Gloxinia, les hubiera dicho unas cuantas cositas nada agradables, pero se contuvo.

—Bien. —Y Ende, se retiró de ahí, con los puños fuertemente cerrados, enterrándose las uñas en la palma de sus manos.

Unas pequeñas risas se comenzaron a escuchar ya cuando ende se encontraba lo bastante lejos para escucharlas.

—Te luciste, Helbram. —Decía King, sin quitar los ojos del ordenador pero con una enorme sonrisa burlona pintada en la boca.

—A eso le llamo "poner la basura en su lugar"

Y las risas le siguieron después de ese comentario, por parte del peli verde.

…

Finalmente pasaron unas tres horas más, en las que el personal poco a poco se estaba preparando para irse a sus casas a descansar.

King, para ese momento, se encontraba un poco nervioso, pero ya se había decidido en decirle la situación que pasaba y si se podía hacer algo al respecto.

Helbram lo vio cómo se frotaba el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar, sigo de nerviosismo. Se acercó a él y posó una mano en el hombro izquierdo de su amigo.

—Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes—el peli verde le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que esperaba y tuviera efecto, lo cual al parecer había funcionado.

—Gracias, eso espero.

—Ya verás que todo se solucionará.

Y, tras eso, King terminó de recoger sus cosas, viendo la hora, si todavía no era muy tarde para pasar por su esposa. Sin embargo, estaba a buena hora.

—Bien, aquí vamos. —Eso lo susurró para sí mismo, dándose ánimos. —Helbram, nos vemos mañana, entonces.

—Claro, y suerte.

Agradeciéndole una vez más, King se dirigía con paso firme a la oficina de Gloxinia.

"Paso seguro y tranquilo, King. Paso seguro y tranquilo".

Finalmente llegó a una puerta de madera, en la cual, con letras doradas se podía leer "Oficina principal".

King inhaló y exhaló hasta poder calmarse. Y, ya cuando se sentí jamás que listo, tocó la puerta.

Toc toc, toc.

Tres pequeños golpecitos, con los nudillos, fue lo que se escuchó.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un "pase", y King abrió la puerta lentamente.

—Uh… ¿Jefe? Hola.

Gloxinia, quien estaba revisando unos documentos, volteó a ver quién era el de aquella voz, llevándose la sorpresa de que era King, quien estaba ahí.

— ¡Oh! Harlequin, hola. Pasa por favor, toma asiento.

—Sí, gracias. —King se sentó en una de las sillas de madera junto al escritorio, justo en frente del peli rojo.

— ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? Es muy inusual que vengas hasta acá.

—Ah, bueno, tiene razón. Si es muy inusual, pero debo comentarle algo, de urgencia.

De pronto, la figura de Gloxinia se irguió, poniendo la espalda completamente recta, y compuso una cara de seriedad, pero eso no fue sorpresa para el castaño.

—Sí, dime. Sabes que soy todo oído.

—Pues, verá…

…

—Muy bien, Diane ¿Lista?

— ¡Claro! De verdad, te lo vuelvo a agradecer, muchísimo, Jeri.

—No es nada.

Diane tenía una enrome sonrisa en su rostro. Ya quería ver la cara de sorpresa de King cuando la vea parada a la salida de su trabajo.

…

Mientras tanto, en el baño de mujeres.

—Bien, el maquillaje está listo. Ya me arreglé la falda y la blusa. El peinado… Mm, me lo dejaré suelto.

Aquella mujer se miraba en el espejo, mientras, veía que era lo que le faltaba para no verse mal, cuando saliera de ahí.

La peli rosada, traía consigo una falda negra, la cual la arregló para que le llegara hasta el muslo, con una blusa de manga larga, blanca, con botones, pero los dos primeros los llevaba desabotonados. Traía puestos unos tacones negros, de cinco centímetros. En cuanto al maquillaje, se aplicó mucha máscara para pestañas, se arregló la ceja, y se aplicó una sombra negra para los ojos, y utilizó un labial rojo cereza.

Para ende, la belleza siempre iba primero. Y, más si se trataba de conquistar (robar) al hombre (casado) de sus sueños.

—Pronto, Harly, pronto. Hoy será la noche…

Y, viéndose por última vez en el espejo, salió del baño. En cuanto lo hizo, noto como un hombre de los que trabajaban ahí, se dirigía a los baños de hombres. Ende no dudó y le guiñó un ojo, a lo cual, el hombre solo se sonrojó, y la oji rojiza solo se fue de ahí, como si nada.

— ¡Ja! Claro que nadie se resiste a mis encantos.

Y, sin más, se fue contoneando las caderas, para esperar a la salida, con una "sorpresita" a King.

…

—Ya veo…

—Si…Y, la verdad ya estoy harto de todo esto. Siento que arruinará mi matrimonio, y no puedo permitir eso.

—Lo sé, te entiendo. Además, aquella señorita está violando las normas que hay en la empresa. La cual, una de ellas es la suma prohibición de acoso sexual laboral. Lo cual, se supone, que todos debieron de haberse leído cuando decidieron que iban a trabajar en esta empresa.

—Por mi parte, yo si lo leí, pero créame, que jamás me imagine ser acosado de esa manera por…Esa mujer.

Gloxinia dio un sonoro suspiro. Iba a hablar seriamente con esa señorita, y, es más, la correría de ahí por infracción de normas laborales.

—Mira, Harlequin, tú no te preocupes, y que bueno que me dijiste. Te agradezco la confianza. Yo me haré cargo de ella. Porque el acoso está estrictamente prohibido, y a la primera se van de aquí, si vuelta atrás.

—Entonces… Eso quiere decir que…

—Sí, así es. La voy a despedir.

Los ojos de King se abrieron grandes, y con ellos, traían nuevas esperanzas ante aquellas palabras, meramente dichas por Gloxinia.

—Es que, no puedo permitir que mis trabajadores se expongan a ese tipo de situaciones sumamente delicadas. Además, se está metiendo en tu matrimonio y yo no puedo permitir aquello. Tú tranquilo y yo nervioso, cuentas con mi máximo apoyo.

King quería saltar de felicidad ahí mismo, más se contuvo. Realmente se sentía extasiado y creía que no habría solución, pero estaba equivocado.

—Muchas gracias, jefe Gloxinia. De verdad, se lo agradezco demasiado.

—No hay de qué. Y de verdad, cualquier otra situación en la que te sientas incomodo, pero no solo tú, que veas a algún compañero tuyo en aprietos, no dudes en decirme, ¿de acuerdo?

—No, señor. Y, de nuevo de agradezco.

Después de un par de palabras más, King pudo salir de ahí, más feliz que nunca.

Aunque, no tenía ni idea de que esa felicidad iba a durar poco.

…

King suspiró feliz, ya con un peso menos de encima. Finalmente Ende se iría de ahí, y ya no lo volvería a molestar nunca más…

Ya, finalmente se dirigía a la salida del edificio, estaba pensando en cómo complacer a su esposa aquella noche, ya que se lo debía. Pensar en eso, hizo que una pequeña excitación lo llenara, pero, debía calmarse, solo, hasta que llegaran a casa harían de todo.

Abrió la puerta, saliendo de ahí, dando pasos felices pero calmados, ya yendo directo a su carro, cuando de pronto, lo interceptaron.

No se dio cuenta, como, pero solo sintió como fue jalado del brazo bruscamente. King tambaleó un poco, hasta que sintió como unos fríos labios presionaban los suyos y un exagerado olor a perfume invadía sus fosas nasales.

"¿Pero qué demonios?"

Lo tenían bien sujeto de la nuca para que no pudiera escapar, a lo cual, la persona de cabellos rosas, seguía presionando aquellos labios, para después, introducir su lengua en la boca de King. El castaño seguía con los ojos abiertos, tratando de empujar a la persona que lo estaba besando, al cual, supo decir que era la misma Ende, la cual, no creía volvérsela a topar a esas horas.

Un auto rojo se podía divisar a lo lejos, el cual iba acercándose cada vez más.

—Listo, ya llegamos, Diane.

—Muchas gracias, Jeri.

Diane pudo ver como el auto de King aún seguía estacionado, a lo cual, supuso que todavía no salía.

"Perfecto, espera a que veas tu sorpresita, mi amor"

—Suerte, y nos vemos mañana—Se despidió Jerico, con una pequeña sonrisa. Realmente le encantaba ayudar a su amiga.

—Gracias, hasta mañana.

Diane salió del carro, para poder ir a encontrarse con King.

Y, en cuanto a él…

El castaño seguía peleando para empujarla lejos de él, hasta que lo consiguió.

— ¡Maldita sea contigo, Ende! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Me das asco!

King ya estaba harto, eso, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—Pero Harly, si mis besos son de lo mejor y yo te quiero mucho.

King solo la miraba con asco y repudio juntos.

— ¡Me asqueas! ¡Ya basta de todo esto! Y te he dicho ya, un millón de veces que estoy ca-

Pero, antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Ende de nuevo capturó sus labios, ahora sí, llenándolos de un feo tono rosado.

Diane, ya casi llegaba, pero logró escuchar unos gritos extraños, provenientes de donde se dirigía. Y, uno de esos gritos se parecía mucho a la voz de su esposo.

Así que, corriendo llegó a la desagradable escena que sus ojos habían visto.

Una peli rosada estaba tomando fuertemente del rostro a SU King, forzándolo a besarla. Sin embargo, King la estaba empujando, para quitársela de encima.

El corazón de Diane se sentía mal, y su estómago comenzó a dolerle. Pero seguía ahí, sin hacer nada ante semejante escena. Estaba en shock.

King seguía peleando con ende para quitársela encima, hasta que lo logró. Importándole poco si era una mujer, le dio un rodillazo en el estómago sacándole el aire contenido, y finalmente lo soltó.

— ¡Perra! ¡Jamás te me vuelvas a acercar! ¡Finalmente te ganaste mi odio absoluto! ¡No quiero ver tu horrible rostro por aquí, nunca más!

King acomodó sus ropas, y trató de quitarse todo el exceso de labial de su boca con el dorso de su mano. Ese día realmente no podía empeorar.

Ende estaba tirada en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire que se fue. Pero, había logrado su cometido de volverlo a besar. Sin embargo su plan no dio muchos frutos. Ahora sí, King la repudiaba más si era posible.

—Es triste…Porque…Tenía…Tenía listo algo de cloroformo…Para…Ti…

—Maldita loca. Solo púdrete.

Y ahí la dejó, tirada, pero King sabía que se lo merecía por tratar de meterse en su matrimonio.

—Ahora sí, iré por Dian…

Justo cuando se dio la vuelta y pronunció aquello, fue que la vio. Con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas y ambas manos en el estómago, ahí se encontraba su esposa.

— ¿Diane? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que seguirías en tu trabajo.

—King…Yo… ¡Agh!

Pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, un intenso dolor invadió el cuerpo de la castaña, tirándola al piso. Pero King alcanzó a sostenerla entre sus brazos antes de que su cabeza diera contra el asfalto.

— ¡Diane! ¿Me oyes? ¡Diane! ¿Qué tienes?

—King… Duele mucho…

Ahí fue cuando King sintió pánico, y rápidamente, olvidándose por completo de Ende, llevó a Diane a su auto, yendo directo al hospital.

—Con que… Era ella ¿Eh? Interesante—y una risa siniestra escapó de los labios de aquella peli rosada—la fiesta aún no ha acabado, H-A-R-L-Y.

…

**(…)**

Hola, aquí de nuevo con una actualización de este libro.

Las cosas se ponen turbias cada vez, aunque unas cosas mejoren, otras empeoran, lamentablemente.

¿Ustedes que opinan que pueda pasar en el siguiente capítulo?

¿Cómo se sintieron mientras lo estaban leyendo?

Los leeré uwu

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el cual tiene casi 5mil palabras :0 un récord para mí la verdad jaja

Bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización

¡Bye, bye!


End file.
